Highflying, Dominate Love
by AriesZombieReBornBalorPrincess
Summary: The Dominate diva herself Beth Phoenix has a crush on the highflyer Evan Bourne, but does he feel the same way about her?
1. Chapter 1: Monday Night Raw

_I did a one-shot with this couple, and I really loved these two together,  
>side note- I use superstar and Diva's real names in my stories unless I need to use there ring name for there match and stuff so here's a list of people that I used there real names for in this chapter,<br>Evan Bourne's real name is Matt Korklan, Michael McGillicutty's real name is Joe Hennig, and I'm sure that everyone knows that Punk's real name is Phil Brooks_

**_Monday night Raw  
>August 15th, 2011<br>Beth's POV_**

I was walking back to the diva's locker room with my best friend Natalya Niedhart. She was talking about something, I wasn't really paying attention to what was coming out of her mouth we walked into the diva's locker room. I slowly started to put my stuff into my bags. I already did my segment with Nattie for the night, I was planning on going back to my hotel room and rest for the night "Beth you're coming with us tonight" Nattie exclaimed

"What are you talking about?" I asked taking a sip of my water

"The club, you're coming" Nattie explained

"Do I have too?" I asked not wanting to go

"Uh yes you do, I'm tired of seeing you so down all the time, you need to get out and have some fun" Nattie said smirking

"Fine, but you best not be up to anything" I said sighing

"Who me? Never" Nattie said

I didnt feel like going out tonight but I knew I couldn't get out of it. I turned my attention to the TV to see Kofi Kingston in the ring waiting for the one and only Evan Bourne to make his way into the ring to take on the the Tag Champs Otunga and McGillicutty. Even though this match wasn't for the titles I still want Kofi and Evan to win.

**Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne vs. David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty**

Back from the break and out first comes Kofi Kingston followed by his partner Evan Bourne. Out next comes Michael McGillicutty and David Otunga, the WWE Tag Team Champions, for this non-title match. Kofi and McGillcutty start things out and go to the corner. McGillicutty with a big right hand. Kofi fights back and takes control before tagging in Bourne for some double teaming. Bourne comes back with kicks and a high knee until McGillicutty knocks him down and starts stomping. Otunga is tagged in for some double teaming.

Otunga continues the assault on Bourne and stops him from tagging with a clothesline, and another. Otunga taunts Bourne and hits another clothesline for a 2 count. Otunga tags back out and they double team Bourne in the corner again. McGillicutty steps on Bourne's head and runs his mouth to Kofi. Suplex by McGillicutty and another 2 count. Bourne fights back but McGillicutty stops him. Bourne ducks a clothesline and tags in Kofi. Kofi comes in and takes out both of the tag champs. Dropkicks and forearms for McGillicutty. Kofi misses a splash in the corner but kicks a charging McGillicutty in the head. Kofi with a big shot from the top rope for 2 as Otunga breaks the pin. Kofi kicks Otunga to the floor. McGillicutty dropkicks Kofi into a tag to Bourne. McGillicutty goes down and Bourne nails Air Bourne for the non-title win

I smiled to myself as they celebrated in the ring. "You gonna finally tell him?" Nattie asked sitting down by me

"Tell who what Nattie?" I asked

"Tell Matt that you like him" Nattie said looking at me

"I don't know what you're talking about" I told her,

_'is it really that obvious that I like him?' _I thought asking myself

"Oh please Beth you have been drooling over him for the past month or so" Nattie said raising her eyebrow

"I have not" I told her

"If you don't do something soon, you'll never have him" Nattie said getting up

"What's it matter to you for anyways?" I asked getting up

"You're pretty much a sister to me Beth, I want you to be happy" Nattie said

"I'll think about it" I said picking my bags up and walking out to my car

**_Evan's POV_**

I just got done taking a shower after my match, I walked into the main part of the locker room in a towel wraped around my waist, finding a clean shirt, jeans and boxers to wear. I quickly got dressed slipping my glasses on, I started to pack my stuff up "Yo dude you coming with tonight?" Phil Brooks asked

"Where too?" I asked

"The club, a bunch of us are going" Phil explained

"Yea sure count me in" I said getting my stuff together

"Meet you in the lobby at midnight" Phil said walking to the door

"Alright" I said double checking, making sure I had everything before walking out

I got to my hotel room and threw my bags on the floor. I set my food on the table in the room, I turned on some music. I dug through my bags looking for something to wear to the club tonight. I finally settled on a nice black dress shirt and blue jeans. Once I was fine with my clothes for the night, I sat down at the little table and started to eat.

After I finished eating I started to get ready for the club tonight, once I was dressed I worked on spiking my hair, I put my contacts in, I checked myself in the mirror making sure I looked good enough to go out. I brushed my teeth, sprayed on some cologne before I walked out of the bathroom and slipped on my shoes. I checked to make sure I had my wallet, phone, and key card before walking out to meet up with the guys in the lobby. "who we waiting for?" I asked

"No one now that you finally showed up" Joe said

"Alright let's go then" I said walking out ans walking the few blocks to the club

* * *

><p><em>Please Review and let me know what you think about this story!<br>I love Matt (Evan Bourne) and Beth is my fav diva, so I decided to put them together  
>Rating of the story may change later on!<em>


	2. Chapter 2: The Club

_A special thank you to ArokLynn__, alliedoll, Claire O'Mack, NSwhisher1572, TheFallenAngela for reviewing the first chappter. It means alot to me._

**_Beth's POV_**

I walked into my hotel room setting my bags down on my bed. I walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. I walked back out into the main room, waiting for the water to warm up, I went through my bags settling on a red strapless dress, that stop above my knees. I laid the dress on my bed and walked back into the bathroom closing the door and stripping my clothes off, stepping under the water.

I wrapped a towel around my body, I wrapped my hair up into a towel. I brused my teeth and rinsed my mouth. I towel dried my hair and put it up into a pony tail, I put on my make up but it was very light, I carefully slipped my dress on along with a pair of black pumps. I checked myself in the mirror making sure I looked good enough to go out. I fixed a few strands of hair, once I was satisfied with my apperance, I grabbed my purse making sure my phone, key card and wallet were all inside. After taking a deep breath I walked out of my room and made my way to the elevator, where I saw Nattie waiting too. "Hey Beth" Nattie said once I walked up

"Hey Nattie" I said hugging her

"You look stunning" Nattie said with a knowing smile

"Thanks and what are you up too?" I asked her

"Nothing Beth" Nattie said looking away quickly

"Ok" I said walking into the elevator

Once we stepped off the elevator we walked to the club meeting up with a few other divas. We got our drinks and sat down. I looked around the club to see if I could see a certain highflyer, but I didn't see him. I looked back over at Nattie, her and Layla were whispering about something. I took a sip of my drink. I would catch myself looking around. I just hope no one else noticed that I was looking around. I felt someone sit by me, I looked over and saw Nattie "He's not here yet" Nattie said sipping her drink

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said taking another sip

"Yes you do, and he will be here in a few minutes" Nattie said

I just looked away. It didn't take long for everyone at the table to leave me by myself so they could go dance. I went to take another drink from my glass but it was empty I walked over to the bar to get another drink, I sat on a bar stool watching the other divas dancing and laughing, not caring about the guys that were watching them. I turned around and took a huge sip from my drink. I found myself looking around the club but I still didn't see him anywhere.

**_Evan's POV_**

I followed the guys into the club, we went and sat down as Joe and Phil went to get the drinks. I looked around and saw most the divas on the dance floor. But I didn't see the one that I wanted to see. It wasn't long before they were back with the drinks, around of beer for everyone but Phil, he just got a pepsi. Most the guys would tease him joking around, but he didn't mind, he laughed right along with them. Most the guys made there way to the dance floor to dance with the divas. It was just myself, Phil and Paul sitting at the table "So Paul who do you have your eyes on?" Phil asked catching Paul looking at the dance floor about every five seconds

"Um no one" Paul said

"Come on spill" I told him

"It's just AJ" Paul said

"Go on make your move then" Phil told him pushing him out of the booth we were at

I chuckled alittle as Paul nervsely walked up to AJ "Now it's your turn" Phil said

"For what?" I asked

"Beth is at the bar, go talk to her" Phil said pushing me

"Fine" I told him walking off

I walked over to the bar but I couldn't find Beth anywhere. I ordered myself another beer. I looked around the club but I didn't see Beth anywhere. I took a swig from my beer and walked back over to the table sitting down. I glanced at the door and saw Beth walk out. I downed my beer "I'm gonna go" I told Phil as I got up

"Why?" Phil asked

"Got things to take care of" I said walking out the club

I looked around but I didn't see Beth anywhere. I figured she went back to the hotel, I put my hands into my pockets and made the walk back to the hotel. I hit the button for the elevator, the doors opened and there was Beth. Our eyes locked onto each others, which seemed to last forever. I made my way onto the elevator. "Hey Beth" I said looking at her

"Hey Matt" Beth said with a smile

"You look beautiful" I told her smiling

"You look good Matt" Beth said looking away with a blush coming to her cheeks

"I was wondering if" I was saying when the doors opened

"That's me" Beth said walking off "What where you saying Matt?" Beth asked

"Uh nothing" I told her

"You sure?" Beth asked

"Yea, no biggie" I told her as the doors closed

I sighed and cursed myself out. I walked into my room and fall onto the bed. I could of atleast offered to walk her to her room but no I had to be all shy infront of her, I completely forgot to act like the gentleman I I'm. I got up and stripped down to my boxers, I walked into the bathroom and took my contacts out. I wakled out and over to the bed crawling into it covering up. I closed my eyes but I couldn't fall asleep, I was to busy mentally yelling at myself for the way I acted infront of Beth.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review and let me know what you think about this chapter<br>Rating of the story may change later on!  
>Once again Matt is Evan Bourne and Paul is Justin Gabriel<em>


	3. Chapter 3: Good Morning

_A special thank you to alliedoll, ArokLynn__, Claire O'Mack, TheFallenAngela, for reviewing the second chapter. It means alot to me._

**_Beth's POV_**

I woke up the next morning, the events of last night playing over in my head, I shook the thoughts out and walked into the bathroom and turned the water on, I stripped my clothes off and step under the water. I took a quick shower, I dried off and got dressed in a black v-neck tee with skinny jeans. I packed my stuff up. I put my bags on my bed, I slipped on a pair of flip flops and walked downstairs to the hotel's restuarant. I sat down with Layla, Nattie, and Alicia. "Where did you go last night Beth?" Layla asked

"Back to my room" I told them

"Why?" Nattie asked

"I just wasn't in the clubbing mood, that's all" I told them

"Mmmmhmm sure what's wrong Beth?" Alicia asked

"Nothing now drop it" I told them getting up

"Somethings wrong Beth, I know there is" Nattie said

"You know you can talk to us about it Beth" Layla said

"Just drop it ok, it's not a big deal" I said walking away

I looked over what the hotel was serving for breakfast, I made myself a coffee, I grabbed a bagel and a yogurt. I looked around I didn't really want to go back and sit with my girl friends. I saw Phil sitting by himself, I walked past my table and sat down with Phil, as the girls looked at me weird trying to figure out what I was doing when I walked by them. Phil looked up from his book "Um hi Beth" Phil said

"Hey Phil" I told him sipping my hot coffee

"Do you want something?" Phil asked

"Nope nothing" I told him

"Um ok" he said going back to reading his book

I started to eat my food when Brian sat down by Phil. "Why is she here?" Brian asked Phil acting like I couldn't here him

"I don't know she just sat down here" Phil said not taking his eyes off his book

"Beth why are you sitting here?" Brian asked

I tried to think of a reason other then the girls were getting on my nerves "Last night Matt told me that he wanted me to sit with him and you guys this morning" I told them thinking of the first thing that came to mind

Phil sat his book down "He did?" Phil asked looking at me raising an eyebrow

"Yea of course he did" I said "What do you think I'm lying?" I asked

"Hmm I'm not sure, we will find out when Matt gets here now wont we?" Phil asked

"Yea I guess we will" I said taking a bite of my bagel

"Speaking of Matt, where is he?" Brian asked taking the attention off of me which I was greatful for

"Not sure, he must of had a rough night since he's not here yet" Phil said picking his book back up

I looked up and right on cue there was Matt walking this way. I couldn't help but think how cute he looked in jeans, a tee shirt and his glasses on. I quickly looked down knowing that my cover was going to be blown now. Matt walked over to the table with a cup of coffee. I could see him looking at me confused when he sat down. I took a deep breath, the truth was going to come out now. "Hey Beth" Matt said

"Hey Matt" I said smiling at him

"Um Beth why are you sitting here?" Matt asked

"You told her to sit with us today" Phil said putting his book down looking amused

"I did?" Matt asked confused

"Yea last night in the elevator" Beth said

Matt thought for a minute well the guys looked at him "Oh yea, sorry I forget" Matt said flashing his smile at me

"Wait, you really asked her to sit with us?" Brian asked

"Uh yea, why?" Matt asked him

"No reason, just trying to figure out why" Brian said

Phil whispered something in Brian's ear. "What he likes Beth?" Brian yelled out

Phil hit him under the table. I looked over at Matt to see him looking down, I could tell he had quite the blush going on. "Um I think I will just leave you guys alone" I said getting up and walking back over to the girls

"Look who's back?" Layla said

I just looked at her ignoring what she said "Why are you back Beth?" Nattie asked

"I felt like it" I told them

"But Matt was over there, and Brian the loud mouth he is just told the whole room he likes you?" Alicia said

"I know that's why I left, poor Matt was embarrassed" I said looking down

"oh ok, you ready, we want to get on the road asap" Nattie said

"We? I thought it was just you and me?" I asked her

"Uh yea but Matt and Phil need a ride, I told them they could ride with us" Nattie said

"What happened to there ride?" I asked

"They didn't say" Nattie told me

I had a feeling that Nattie was up to something, I just didn't know what. But I'm sure it had something to do with Matt and myself. "Are we leaving at the same time?" I asked as Nattie nodded I grabbed my coffee and went upstairs to my hotel room. I closed the door and leaned back against it.

**_Matt's POV_**

I sat back down with Phil and Brian after getting some coffee. I was trying to figure out what Beth was up to because I know I didn't invite her to sit with me this morning, I didn't have that many beers last night, just two. I could remember everything that happened last night, it kept playing over and over in my head. I sighed to myself glancing over my shoulder to see Beth talking with a few of the girls. I looked over at Phil and Brian, Phil was reading his book and Brian was busy texting someone I took a drink of my coffee "What's the plan for today?" I asked

"What do you mean Matt?" Phil asked

"When are we going to leave?" I asked

"Actually I'm gonna get gonna, so it's cool you both have another ride right?" Brian asked

"Yea we're good Brian" Phil said before I could say anything

"Alright later guys" Brian said getting up and walking off

"Um what's going on Phil?" I asked him

"Oh we're riding with Nattie and Beth" Phil said

"Uh why?" I asked

"Brian wanted to get an early start, Nattie said we could ride with her" Phil said

"What the hell are you up too?" I asked him drinking my coffee

"Nothing, but did you really ask Beth to sit here?" Phil asked

"Uh no I didn't" I told him

"Oh" Phil said with a smirk

"What?" I asked him

"Let's see Matt, Beth sat over here because she likes you" Phil said

"How do you know that?" I asked him hoping it was true

"I just know Matt" Phil said getting up "We have to meet Beth and Nattie in the lobby in a half hour" Phil said walking off

I sighed and got up. I slowly made my way over to the elevator before deciding that I was just going to walk up the stairs instead. I walked up to my room and started to pack my things. Once packed I put my bags by the door. I double checked to make sure I had everything from the main room to the bathroom. Once I had everything I grabbed my bags and walked out. Once on the main floor I checked out and sat down in a chair to read the paper well I waited for the other three to come down. I still had five minutes to wait. I put the paper down and got a cup of coffee.

I picked the paper back up flipping through it, reading the few things that caught my attention, I stopped at the comics and read them. It didn't take long for Phil to come down and check out. He sat down by me "I hope you know that you my friend are sitting in the back" Phil said

"Um ok" I said looking at him

"You'll thank me later dude" Phil said

"Thank you for what?" I asked him putting the news paper down

"You'll see" He said with a small smirk

"What the hell are you up too dude?" I asked him

"Who me?" Phil said

"No the god damn man on the moon" I told him rolling my eyes "Yes you" I added

"Hmm like I knew you were talking about me and don't worry about it dude" Phil said with a cocky smile

"How can I not worry about it?" I asked him "It's my life here" I added in

"I know but I'm doing you a favor here" Phil said getting up

"I favor I didn't ask for" I told him

"I know just let it go, forget about it" Phil said

"Alright fine I will for now" I told him

"Good because it's nothing to worry about right now" Phil said

I looked over my shoulder and saw Beth and Nattie walk down and check out walking over to us "Ready to go boys?" Nattie asked

"Yep we're ready, but I'm driving" Phil said holding his hand out

"Fine but I get shot gun" Nattie said handing Phil the keys

I noticed that Beth rolled her eyes before walking out with Natalya. I got up and grabbed my bags. I was still trying to figure out what Phil was up to and by the look of the things Natalya was in on this plan too. I followed behind Phil, who was following Beth and Nattie who seemed to be whispering about something. I coudn't help but check out Beth from behind. I quickly snapped my attention away from Beth, before I got caught. I looked over at Phil and he had that all to knowing smirk plastered on his face. I just shook my head and walked to the car, putting my bags in the trunk, before slidding into the back seat of the car.

Then it finally hit me, I knew what Phil was up to, and I'm going to guess that Natalya is in on the this little plan too. I couldn't believe it, I really wanted to smack Phil in the back of the head, but I didn't dare since everyone was in the car, I would just wait till I could talk to him in private about this plan he has going on. I don't know why I didn't see this sooner. The club, this car ride, making sure that I sat in the back with Beth, all the talking about the diva's, I'm not really sure about breakfast this morning. But all the clues where there.

* * *

><p><em>Superstar Key (Just incase you don't know there real names)<em>  
><em>Brian-Curt Hawkins<em>  
><em>Matt-Evan Bourne<em>  
><em>Phil-CM Punk<em>


	4. Chapter 4: Roommates

_A special thank you to TheFallenAngela, ArokLynn__, Claire O'Mack, for reviewing the third chapter. It means alot to me._

**_Beth's POV_**

I was sitting in the backseat, we only had about an hour left before you we get to the next hotel for the weekends house shows. Phil and Natalya were talking and laughing about something or another. I looked over at Matt and he was listening to his ipod but he looked to be in deep thought about something. I sighed looking out the window, watching the buildings pass by. I looked out and saw a happy couple, I looked over at Matt and wished I could be that happy with him. I know he likes me but it doesn't make things any easier.

I looked down at my phone, to see that I had to turn it off because the battery was going dead, I slipped my phone into my purse, I rested my hand on the seat in the middle. My hand slipped, touching Matt's hand. I blushed pulling my hand away, but before I could get my hand too far Matt grabbed my hand, holding it in his. I smiled at him turning to look back out the window. Phil parked in the hotel parking lot, Matt let my hand go and we got out making our way into the hotel to check in.

Phil and Matt were going to share a room and I would be sharing a room with Natalya. Matt and myself stood back waiting for Phil and Natalya to check in. I looked over at Matt to see him messing around with his phone. I took a peek at what he was doing and he was going through all his twitter messages from his fans, I saw him reply to a few of them. I looked away before I got caught. Matt put hes phone away when Phil and Natalya walked up. "Uh sorry guys" Natalya said stopping in front of us

"For what?" I asked

"You two have to share a room" Phil said handing Matt the key cards

"Why?" Matt asked taking the key card from Phil

"They messed a few things up, they only had one room left, I'm staying with with Layla" Natalya said

"I'm staying with Brian" Phil said walking off, Natalya trailing close behind him

"Why do I have feeling like they are up to something?" I asked Matt picking my bags up

"Because they are Beth" Matt said walking

"They are?" I asked confused

"Uh yea, you didn't know?" Matt asked stopping infront of the room

"Nope, but how do you know?" I asked him walking into the room

"I just figured it out on the car ride here" Matt said letting the door close behind him following me into the room

"Oh" I said putting my stuff on a bed

Matt put his stuff on the floor by the other bed in the room. I dug through my bag finding my phone charger so I could charge my phone. I dug through my bag pulling out a tee shirt and sweat pants, I walked into the bathroom to change. I really didn't care what I looked like. If Matt really liked me then he would like me no matter what I looked like. I walked out seeing that Matt had changed into a pair of basketball shorts. I kept looking at his bare stomach and abs, I noticed that he had his eyes closed. I put my clothes in my bag and sat down on my bed.

_**Matt's POV**_

I was laying on my bed in just a pair of shorts. Trying to think of a way to get Phil and Natalya back, I had something in mind but I would have to run it past Beth first. I opened my eyes sitting up looking over at Beth. "What do you wanna do to get them back?" I asked Beth

"I'm not really sure if I wanna get them back" Beth said

"Why not? They don't have a problem coming up with a plan to get us together" I told her

"Yea true, hmmm I don't really know" Beth said

"No matter what there still gonna make us be together" I told her

"Yea true, so let's just be one step ahead of them" Beth said

"We can do that but what if we do something else to get them back?" I asked her

"Like what Matt?" Beth asked

I rolled out of bed and walked over to Beth whispering what I had in mind in her ear. "That could work" Beth said

"It will teach them not to mess with there best friends personal lives" I said sitting down on the edge of my bed

"Yea it will, and the looks on their faces will be priceless" Beth said

"Yea it will be" I said with a little laugh

"When are we going to start this plan?" Beth asked

"The very next time we see them so tomorrow at breakfast" I told her "You hungry?" I asked picking up the hotel's menu for room service

"Sounds good and yea just a little bit" Beth said moving over by me putting her hand on my leg to look at the menu

I looked over at Beth before putting my hand on top of hers. I saw out of the corner of my eye that she had a cute little blush coming to her checks. After calling room service and ordering our food, I flicked through the channels to watch something but like normal nothing was on, I stopped on a music channel, I looked over at Beth and she seemed to be ok with the music. Once the food came we sat down at the little table and ate together. This was nice, we didn't talk well we ate but the silence was a very comfortable one.

Once we finished I crawled into bed wanting to get a little bit of sleep. I closed my eyes when I heard Beth crawl into her bed. I looked over at her bed, She was laying there looking like an angel. She was beautiful in sweats or kicking ass in the ring. I let a small smile appear on my lips. "Something wrong Matt?" Beth mumbled looking over at me

"Uh no nothing" I said turning away

"Yea sure Matt" Beth said moving in her own bed

"What?" I asked her

"Nothing Matt" Beth said with a little laugh

"Night Beth" I said closing my eyes knowing that she caught me looking at her

"Night Matt" Beth said with a little giggle

I couldn't help but think about what was going to happen tomorrow morning, I just really hope that this whole plan doesn't back fire on us. But I didn't want to think of the negative so I had to think about the positive, that this plan would work out for the best. I kept tossing and turning to get comfortable. Once I got comfortable it didn't take me long to fall asleep in a very deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: What an Awkward Morning

_A special thank you to ArokLynn__, Claire O'Mack, TheFallenAngela_ _for reviewing the forth chapter. It really does mean alot to me. I enjoy reading what everyone thinks._

**_Beth's POV_**

I woke up the next morning, the sun shining in the room. I looked over to see that Matt was stilling sleeping. I looked over his sleeping form. He was laying on his stomach in just his boxers, part of the blanket was wrapped around a leg well the other leg was out in the open, with the rest of his body. My eyes were roaming over his butt I didn't even see him move alittle. "Like what you see Beth?" Matt asked rolling over onto his back

My mouth tried to form words but nothing wanted to come out. I could feel my cheeks start to burn. "Um uh shower" I said saying what ever words I could.

I got up and grabbed the first cute top and jeans I could, before I sprinted into the bathroom shutting the door and turning the water on getting the right temp. I stripped my clothes off, stepping under the water. I was washing my hair when my thoughts trailed off thinking about Matt. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and finished with my shower. I wrapped my hair up once I was done drying off. I got dressed in my blue jeans, and a white off the shoulder tee. I picked up my clothes that were on the floor and walked out "All yours" I told Matt putting my dirty clothes in my bags

"Ok thanks" Matt said walking into the bathroom

I sat down on my bed, pulling out my make up. I opened the small mirror up and applied my liquid foundation, pressed powder, eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled putting my make up away. I dug through my bag pulling out a black pair of knee length boots. I pulled each boot on. I sat down on the couch flicking the tv on. I couldn't find any thing to watch causing me to turn it off. I could hear the water running in the bathroom. I closed my eyes and started to picture the water running down every part of Matt's body. I licked my lips thinking of the things that I would love to do to him in the shower.

My phone went off bringing me out of my thoughts. I opened the message and replied back to Nattie saying that I would meet her in about a half hour in the lobby. I sat my phone done when Matt walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. I tried to look everywhere else but my eyes seemed to be guled on Matt's wet body. I watched a water drop run down his back soaking into the towel. My eyes travelled down to his legs where I watched another water drop run down his leg over his ankle and drop on the floor. I heard Matt chuckle softly before walking back into the bathroom leaving the door open a crack.

_**Matt's POV**_

I quickly dried off slipping on a pair of clean boxers, blue jeans, and a black graphic tee. I picked up my dirty boxers and walked back into the main part of the room putting them in my bag. I grabbed my hair gel from my bag and walked into the bathroom. I was in the process of spiking my hair, when Beth walked in. I looked at her in the mirror, she bent over drying her hair some with the towel. I fought the urge to reach over and smack her butt. I went back to spiking my hair when Beth brushed her hair and walked out of the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth before walking out.

I sat down on my bed as I watched Beth walk back into the bathroom, I could hear her brush her teeth before walking back out. I picked up my phone and read the message from Phil. I told him I would meet him in the lobby in a few minutes. I got out a pair of clean socks and slipped them on my feet, I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. I dug in my pants that I wore yesterday and pulled my wallet out slipping it into my pocket.

I stood up and turned around. I looked over at Beth, she was looking out the window. My eyes scanned over her body, stopping at her butt, I licked my lips, I quickly looked away before my mind started to think about all the dirty little and not so little things I would love to do to Beth. I cleared my throat making Beth look at me "Yea Matt?" Beth asked

"You uh look beautiful" I told her

"Thanks you look nice Matt" Beth said

"Thanks" I told her "Ready to start the plan?" I asked her

"Yea I think so" Beth said

"What's wrong?" I asked her

"Just worried" Beth said

"About what?" I asked

"Nothing it's silly really" Beth said

"I'm here if you wanna talk about it" I told her

"No its ok really" Beth said

"Ok, ready to go then?" I asked her

"Yea" Beth said grabbing her phone and slipping it into her pocket

I looked around for my phone before picking it up off the bed, I slipped my phone into my pocket, and grabbed the key card off the table by the door. I pulled the door open and walked out following behind Beth. We walked to the lobby, Phil and Natalya had there backs to us. I took a deep breath knowing that it was now or never. I looked at Beth to make sure she was still ok with everything, she smiled so I slipped my hand into hers walking up to Phil and Natalya.

* * *

><p><em>I wont be able to update tomorrow so I did a day early, I'm sorry for any mistakes I made, I wrote this in less then an hour.<em>  
><em>Enjoy :) and Review<em>


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast gone wrong

_A special thank you to ArokLynn__, Hailey Egan Cena, TheFallenAngela, Claire O'Mack,_ _for reviewing the fifth chapter. It really does mean alot to me. I enjoy reading what everyone thinks._

**_Beth's POV_**

We walked up to Phil and Natalya. They turned around and looked at us. They were eyeing us from head to toe, there eye's finally stopped on our hands that were interlaced together. I tried to keep a soft smile on my face. It was hard not to laugh at there facial expressons. "Is there something going on with you two?" Natalya asked

"No why?" I asked her

"Because of that" Phil said pointing to our hands

"Its nothing Phil" Matt said "Now if you don't mind Beth and myself are going to get a bite to eat" Matt said leading me to the doors

"Wait" Natalya said running up to us, Phil right behind her

"Yea Nattie?" I asked

"Where are you going?" She asked "We always eat at the hotel" She added

"Hmm not today" I told her walking out with Matt right behind me

We looked back to see the confused looks on Phil and Natalya's face. We waited until we were out of sight before lauging at the looks on there faces. We walked to alittle cafe around the corner from the hotel. We walked in and that's when Matt let my hand go. I sighed to myself and sat down across from him. I would glace up from the menu and look at him, just as quickly as I would look up my focus would be back on the menu in front of me. Finally deciding on what it was I wanted to eat I put the menu back in its places. I looked out the window which caused me to giggle. "What's so funny?" Matt asked looking out the window

"They followed us" Beth said pointing

Matt looked over his shoulder to see Phil and Natalya walk in and sit down not far from us. "Looks like we have to start the plan now and not later" Matt said looking at me with a smile

"Seems to look that way" I said playing with my hands on the table in front of me

Matt reached his hands out and gently placed them on top of mine. I smiled at him, feeling like this was right between us, but to Phil and Natalya we were just a pawn in their own world, in this game of theres. I looked down this was all it was just a game to everyone, everyone but me that was. "I can't do this Matt" I told him

"Do what Beth?" He asked

"This" I said moving my hands from his "I'm going back to the room Matt, I'll see you later, just please give me some time to think about this" I said looking at him, once he nodded I walked out of the cafe giving icy glares to Phil and Natalya. I walked into my hotel room, I didn't hear the door close behind me so I turned around to see Natalya standing in the door way. "What do you want?" I asked her

**_Matt's POV_**

I got up shortly after Beth left and walked past Phil I wasn't sure where Natalya went, my guess she went running after her best friend. I ignored the look and Phil's face and walked out of the cafe and walked around until I found a bench in the park. I looked at all the trees, I looked around but I didn't see anyone except for Phil who was making his way over to where I was sitting. I sighed and looked at the ground infront of me. I felt Phil sit down by me, I just ignored him. "Wanna talk about it?" Phil asked

"Not with you I don't" I told him getting up to leave

"Matt wait" Phil said getting up

"What Phil?" I asked glaring at him

"Forget it dude, I'll just catch up with you later" Phil said walking away

I sighed to myself, knowing that I was a little harsh on Phil. I walked around the town for alittle bit hoping that no one would figure out who I was. I stopped at a bakery and walked in, loving the aroma that over came my sense when I walked in. I walked up to the counter and told the kind girl behind the counter what I would like. I paid her and walked out. I passed by a coffee cart on my way back to the hotel, I order two coffee's and paid. I made my way back to my hotel room. I walked in seeing the room was empty. I put the bag of pastery's down on the table with the coffee's sitting beside the bag. I noticed the door to the bathroom was closed. I listened closely hearing the water run. I sat down on the couch and turned the tv on putting it on some dumb show, which had me laughing in no time. I heard Beth walk out, I turned to look at her.

I watched as Beth walked over to her bed and laid down. "I got some donuts and coffee" I told her

"Thanks" Beth said sitting up

I got up and handed Beth her coffee "I didn't know what kind of donut you wanted so I got one of everything" I said handing her the bag, Beth smiled and dug out a donut.

"I'm sorry" Beth said trying not to laugh

"About what?" I asked

"The cafe" Beth said taking a bite

"Don't be, and it's just part of the plan anyways" I said trying not to look hurt by it all

"Yea true, Nattie tried to talk to me" Beth said sipping her coffee

"Phil tried to talk to me" I told her playing with my coffee cup

I looked up at Beth and smiled, she smiled back at me. I started to lean in closer and closer to her, I closed my eyes and my lips gently crashed into hers. I moved closer to her, I wanted to deepen the kiss but instead I pulled away. I glanced at the floor before looking over at Beth, before I knew it Beth's lips were against mine. Our lips were moving together as one.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	7. Chapter 7: Monday Night Raw & Winning

_A special thank you to ArokLynn__, Claire O'Mack, Mademoiselle Else TheFallenAngela,_ _for reviewing the sixth chapter. It really does mean alot to me. I enjoy reading what everyone thinks._

**Monday night Raw August 22nd, 2011**

**WWE Tag Team Title Match: Kofi Kingston & Evan Bourne vs. David Otunga & Michael McGillicutty**

We go to the ring and out first comes Kofi Kingston followed by his partner Evan Bourne. The WWE Tag Team Champions are out next.

Bourne and McGillicutty start things off and go at it. Bourne comes back with stiff kicks and tags in Kofi for some double teaming. 2 count by Kofi. McGillicutty turns it around and beats Kofi down in the corner. Kofi hits a big crossbody from the top for a 2 count. Kofi calls for the Boom Drop but Otunga pulls McGillicutty out. Kofi goes to the floor but gets clotheslined. McGillicutty works Kofi over on the floor now before getting another 2 count. Otunga is tagged in for more double teaming and another 2 count. Otunga with another pin attempt and a chinlock on Kofi.

McGillicutty comes back in with a double team dropkick and another 2 count. Kofi fights out of a headlock but McGillicutty slams him. Kofi with a scissors takedown and tag to Bourne. Otunga comes in also but Bourne unloads on him and gets a 2 count. Kofi dumps MCGillicutty to the floor and kicks Otunga down. Bourne hits Air Bourne and covers Otunga for the win and the titles.

**Winners and New WWE Tag Team Champions: Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston**

- Back from the break and Josh Matthews is backstage with Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne. Kofi speaks but soon gets splashed with ice by the RAW locker room and the celebration begins

**_Matt's POV_**

I sat in my locker room, I was still in my ring gear, I sat on the bench looking at the tag team title belt that was across my lap. I blinked away a few tears, but a few escaped, I didn't bother wiping them way. I was so lost in my thoughts I jumped when there was a knock on my door. I carefully sat the belt down and walked over to the door to open it. "Hey Champ" Beth said walking into the room

"hey Beth" I said "Why yes come in"

"I will and Congrats" Beth said turning around

"Thanks" I told her closing the door

"We will have to go out and celebrate later" Beth said

"Mmmm sounds good" I told her

"Oh I'm meeting with Natalya tomorrow morning to talk about last week" Beth said

"Uh yea I'm talking to Phil too" I told her "We could just tell them together"

"Yea that would be easier" Beth said walking to the door "I'll see ya tonight then?" Beth asked

"Yea tonight" I said walking into the bathroom as Beth walked out

I finished up with my shower and walked into the main part of the locker room. I was pulling out jeans and long sleeve button up dress shirt. "Going out are you?" A voice said behind me

"Uh yea Phil" I said turning around to look at him

"With who?" He asked

"No one you need to know about" I told him walking back into the bathroom to get dressed

"What is your problem with me?" Phil asked

"We'll just talk about it tomorrow dude" I said walking out and getting my things put away

"Fine" Phil said walking to the door

"Beth and myself decided to talk to you and Natalya together, it's easier that way" I told him picking up my bags and title

Phil just huffed and walked off. I soon followed behind him making my way to the parking lot, putting my bags in the trunk of my rental car. I leaned against the car waiting for Beth to walk out. Even though I was mad at Phil and Natalya for what they were doing, in a way I was happy for what they did. Last week which started out ok, turned out to be one of the best weeks I've had in a long time. Turned out far better then I ever thought it would have. Things can only get better, I hope anyways, I guess it really depends on what happens tomorrow morning with Phil and Natalya. I quickly shook my head of the thoughts, tonight was meant to celebrate my win with Beth, and tonight would be a good night. I smiled to myself as I thought of the events that would happen tonight. I really did have to remember to thanks Phil and Natalya for this in the morning. I let the smile grace my lips as I waited.

_**Beth's POV**_

I dressed in a low cut, long sleeve black dress that stopped above my knees. I let my hair fall down in small curles. I put on very little make up, I slipped on my open toed red heels. I looked at myself in the full length mirror in the diva's locker room. The dress hugged my body in all the right places. I grabbed my purse making sure I had everything I would need. I put my clothes back into my bags when I heard the diva's walk into the room. "Looks like Beth has a hot date tonight" Natalya said walking over

"Yea, so what" I said looking at her

"Does it happen to be Matt?" Natalya asked

"I guess you would know if you weren't so caught up in playing little games" I said walking out of the room

"Beth wait" Natalya said trying to catch up

"What Nattie?" I asked turning around to see her running down the hall

"What's going here?" She asked

"Look Nattie, we'll talk tomorrow morning with Phil and Matt" I told her

"Why Matt and Phil?" She asked

"It's easier that way, now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be" I told her turning around and walking out of the arena

I scanned the parking lot looking for Matt. A smile quickly came to my face when I saw Matt leaning against his car. I couldn't believe how good looking Matt was. I was checking him out when my eyes locked on to his, I walked over to him, our eyes never loosing contact. I picked up my pace as I walked over to him. I went to put my bags into the trunk but Matt stopped me and put them in for me. He then walked around the car and opened my door for me "Thanks" I told him slidding into my seat

"You're welcome Beth" He said closing the door

He walked around the car and climbed into the drivers seat, starting the car up before he put his seat belt on. "Where to first?" He asked

"That's up to you Matt" I told him

"Ok, lets go get a bite to eat then we can go to the club" Matt said driving out of the parking lot and onto the busy street

"Sounds good" I said looking out the window

"You look beyond beautiful Beth" Matt said glancing over at me

"Thanks Matt, you look good" I said trying to hide the blush that was forming with in my cheeks

"You're welcome Beth, and thanks" Matt said looking at the road infront of us

"No problem Matt" I said looking out the window

I tried to relax on the drive to the restuarant. I've never felt like this about someone else before. Matt brought out feelings I never knew existed. It was new to me but I loved it. I was just hoping that Matt could bring something else out of me later tonight, that is if things went that far. I could feel my cheeks start to burn just thinking about what if's and maybe's about tonight. I quickly started to think about what was to happen in my story line with Natalya and the whole Diva's of Doom thing.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	8. Chapter 8: The Club

_A special thank you to ArokLynn__, Claire O'Mack, Hailey Egan Cena, TheFallenAngela,_ _for reviewing the seventh chapter. It really does mean alot to me. I enjoy reading what everyone thinks._

**_Beth's POV_**

Dinner was nice, neither one of us really said anything to each other. Which was ok, I really didn't mind, I was too busy thinking about what might happen, I knew I wanted it to happen, I just wasn't so sure Matt wanted the same thing and we were both too hungry from everything that has happend today. I was just letting Matt think about the event's and let it sink in that he was now tag team champ with Kofi Kingston. On the way to the club the radio filled the car up. Matt parked at the club and helped me out of the car. He took my hand with his and we walked in. I quickly looked around to see if any diva's or superstars were in the club. I couldn't really see anyone. We walked over to the table, I sat down and waited for Matt to return with the drinks.

I smiled at Matt when he sat down and handed me my drink "Thanks" I told him taking my drink

"You're welcome beautiful" Matt said making my blush

"So what are you going to tell them?" I asked

"The truth" Matt said sipping on his beer

"Yea then they will get big headed about the whole thing" I said rolling my eyes

"Then we will just take them down a notch" Matt said playing with his beer

"Easier said then done Matt" I told him stirring my Margarita

"No, not really if you know what to say" Matt said looking down

"You ok Matt?" I asked him

"Uh yea just thinking" he said

"About?" I asked

"Nothing really" He said

"Ah still thinking about your match huh?" I asked

"No not really" Matt said

"Well if you wanna talk about it you know I'm here for you" I told him

"I know Beth and I appreciate it" He said smiling at me

I took a drink of my Margarita, trying to figure out why Matt was acting so distance. I wanted to brush it off and just say that it had to do with one of two things or maybe both. "Wanna dance?" I asked him

"Yea sure" Matt said getting up and taking my hand

Matt lead me out to the dance floor. A slow song just got over with and when the next song came on I turned around and started to grind against him, he had his hands on my waist. I turned around once more and pushed up against him as he pulled me closer. I could see a few beads of sweat rolling down his neck, I leaned in closer and licked it off his neck, I heard him moan softly, I smiled and started to suck on his neck. It wasn't long before he pulled me off his neck and attached his lip to mine.

**_Matt_**_**'s POV**_

I bit her lip making her gasp into the kiss, I pushed my tongue into her mouth. We were fighting for dominance when I pulled away remembering where we were at. I placed a soft peck on her lips before walking back to the table with her not far behind me. I had to stop what we were doing if I had let it continue everyone would of got a free show. I smirked thinking about what I wanted to do and what I knew I would do. I headed to the bar to get two new drinks for us. I walked back over and put her drink in front of her, she smiled up at me to say thank you, I smiled back. I sat down by Beth, moving closer to her. I took a drink of my beer and rested my hand on her leg. I felt her jump when I did "Sorry" I told her going to move my hand away

"No it's fine there" Beth said grabbing my hand and placing it on her leg

I smiled to myself and started to rub her leg. I kept going higher and higher over the top of her dress before I moved hand under her dress going up and rubbing her through her panties. She tried not to let a soft moan escape but I heard it come out. I was moving my fingers under her panties when John, Randy, Ted and a few others sat down at the table. I slowly pulled my hand out from under her dress, leaving my hand resting on her leg. "What's up guys?" I asked them

"Nothing much just out enjoying a drink, you?" John asked

"Just out celebrating" I told them

"Celebrating what?" Randy asked with that all to known smirk

"My win with Kofi tonight" I said taking a drink of my beer

"Well where's Kofi?" Ted asked

"Not sure, I'm out celebrating with Beth" I told them

"What's going with you two?" Paul asked

"For you to never know" Beth said "Besides we got go, we have other plans" she added in pushing me out of the booth

"Later guys" I said "We got an early morning meeting" I told them before walking off with Beth behind me

I opened the door to walk outside from the club letting Beth walk in front of me, I smacked her ass when she walked past, she jumped alittle and gave me an all to knowing look, I followed behind her. Once at the car I helpped her in before getting in myself and driving back to the hotel. Ever since the whole thing with Phil and Natalya, Beth has her own room and I've had my own. I parked at the hotel and got out helping Beth out then walking to the back and getting out our bags. We walked into the hotel straight to the elevators. I got out on Beth's floor walking Beth to her hotel room. Once at her room I leaned in and kissed her softly.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	9. Chapter 9: Good Night & Good Morning

_A special thank you to ArokLynn__, TheFallenAngela,_ Claire O'Mack, _for reviewing the eighth chapter. It really does mean alot to me. I enjoy reading what everyone thinks._

**_No One's POV_**

Matt pulled away from the kiss "Good night Beth" He told her as he turned to leave, he didn't want to leave but he didn't know how Beth felt about it.

"Um Matt?" Beth asked a bit nervous

"Yea Beth?" Matt asked turning around to look at her

"You wanna come in?" Beth asked

"Sure" Matt told her "If you don't mind?" Matt asked

"I don't mind really" Beth told him walking into her room

Matt smiled and followed behind Beth. "I'm just gonna go change" Beth said

Matt watched as she walked over to the bed and put her suitcase on top and dug through her clothes looking for something to wear. Matt eyed her from the way her neck bent well she looked down her back and stopped at her ass which was about ready to pop out of the dress that kept riding up higher and higher. Matt licked his lips, he could feel him self start to get hard. Beth turned and walked to the bathroom not looking at Matt. Matt couldn't take it any more.

He got up and quickly followed behind Beth, spinning her around and pushing her into the wall. He smashed his lips onto hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Beth moaned into the kiss wrapping her tongue around his. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck. Matt let his hands travel down her body and slip under her dress slowly pulling it up, Matt broke the kiss long enough to slip her dress off, his lips found the side of her neck. Beth wrapped her legs around Matt's waist. Matt moved them from the spot they were standing in to the empty bed in her room.

Matt laid her down and stripped down to his boxers. Beth bite her lip as she watched him. Matt crawled on top of Beth. He ran his hands up her stomach over her breasts, and back down. Beth looked up at Matt, she could see the lust in his eyes. Matt bent down and captured Beth's lips with his own, Matt licked her bottom lip, Beth slowly opened her mouth to let his tongue into her mouth.

Beth sat up some as Matt's hands travelled around her and up her back to unhook her bra. He kissed her shoulder sticking his tongue under her bra strap pulling it off with his tongue, he kissed her other shoulder and pulled that bra strap off with his teeth, he tossed it to the side. Beth laid back on the bed, Matt started to kiss and suck on her neck. Beth let a soft moan escape through her lips. Matt kissed his way down her stomach, he kissed up the inside of her legs, kissing her hot sex through her panties. Beth let a moan out, Matt slipped her panties down. Matt licked her sex loving the way she tasted, he stuck his tongue into her getting a better taste of her. Beth moaned and grabbed his hair pulling him into a deep kiss, tasting herself on his lips and tongue.

Matt broke the kiss to pull his boxers down throwing them to the side. He found a condom rolling it on his hard cock. He crawled back on top of Beth and slowly entered her. Beth moaned under him. Matt pulled out and pushed back in harder then before, hitting her spot over and over. Beth dug her fingers into his back, Matt pulled out and rammed back in. They rolled over so Beth was on top of him, Matt's hand ran up Beth's side's as Beth rested her hands on his chest rocking against him. Moans were escaping from her mouth as she went faster, Matt thurst up as she would come down. Matt's hands found there way to Beth's breast cupping them, gently squeezing on them.

They rolled back over and Matt was pounding into her. She was meetting him thrust for thrust, "Matt" She screamed out as her orgasm took over. Matt pulled out and rammed in to her as deep as he could "Beth" He screamed as the sensation drove Matt to his own orgasm, shooting his seed in the condom deep inside of her.

Matt pulled out of her and got up when he came down from his high. He rolled the condom off and threw it in the garbage, he climb back onto the bed and pulled Beth close to him. Beth rested her head on his chest. She smiled as the sound of his heart beat drifted her off to sleep. Matt kissed the top of her head, he pulled the blanket over them and drited off to sleep with a smile on his face.

Matt woke up the next morning to the sun shinning on his face, he sat up and looked over to see Beth was gone. He got up and strecthed, he heard Beth in the shower, he smirked and walked into the bathroom sneaking into the shower, he pulled Beth against him. Beth giggled and turned around in his arms "Morning" Beth said kissing his neck

"Mmmm morning" Matt said pushing her against the shower wall

Matt lifted her up, Beth wrapped her arm around his neck as her legs locked around his waist. Matt latched his lips onto her's biting down on her bottom lip. Beth opened her mouth and let his tongue into her mouth. Matt pushed into her, making her moan into the kiss. Beth arched away from him causing him to go deeper, Matt's lips attached to her breast sucking on it, he moved his lips to her other breast. Beth moaned and came to her climax. Matt pushed in coming to his own climax shooting deep inside of her.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	10. Chapter 10: Talking

_A special thank you to ArokLynn__, TheFallenAngela,_ Claire O'Mack, _for reviewing the ninth chapter. It really does mean alot to me. I enjoy reading what everyone thinks._

**_Beth's POV_**

I was sitting on the bed, my head in my hands. Oh please of please let my birth control pills work, I can't get pregnant, not now anyways. I have to much going with the whole Diva's of Doom thing. "You ok Beth?" Matt asked sitting down by me

"Uh yea" I told him looking into his eyes

"You sure you seem to be worried about something?" Matt asked

"Yea, it's nothing really" I told him getting up "Ready to go?" I asked him

"Yea" Matt said walking out of my hotel room

I looked up to see Phil and Natalya standing in the hallway quietly talking, I elbowed Matt and pointed them out. I saw Matt start to walk over to them, I followed behind him "What's going on?" Matt asked making them look

"Talking" Phil said

"About?" Matt asked him

"You and Beth" Phil said with a smirk on his face

"What about us?" I asked

"The fact that the whole floor heard you guys last night" Natalya said with her own smirk

"Yea right" Matt said well I was trying not to blush

"It's true just ask anyone" Phil said

"Look what ever, so what they heard us, don't mean shit to me" Matt said

"You don't care that they heard you and Beth fucking?" Phil asked

"Why should it?" Matt asked

Phil looked at Natalya "I guess it don't" Phil said

"Alright but anyways do you wanna talk in the room or over breakfast?" Matt asked

"The room" I said "It's just safer that way" I added walking back to my room

I was sitting on the bed by Matt and Phil and Natalya were sitting on the opposite bed looking at us, they just weren't sitting as close as Matt and myself were. I really just wanted to get this over with, I needed my best friend back, I hate being mad at her. It wasn't right for what she was doing, she should've knew that, but she didn't, I know she was only trying to help out but it still hurts to think she was just using me to have a little fun in her life. I looked at Phil and Natalya they were looking at us, I looked over at Matt, he was looking down. I swear we sat in complete silence for 10 mins or longer. I sighed knowing that I would have to say something know one else would, everyone was waiting for someone to say something but no one was talking.

**_Matt's POV_**

I didn't know what to say, the fact that Phil was trying to help me with Beth was no reason to be mad at him, I was mad at him for the way Beth got hurt by everything. Beth, I couldn't even begin to think what was bugging her this morning, I know this whole talk with Natalya and Phil has been getting to her but it was more then that, I just didn't know what. Last night was amazing and she enjoyed what happened in the shower, but something was bugging her and I didn't know what it was. This is when I would need my best friend to talk too, but know I was mad at him because Beth was mad at them, it hurt seeing Beth in so much pain over the fact they used her ike a pawn in chess, I don't know what they were thinking when they came up this plan, that's right they probaly weren't thinking when they came up with it.

"Look guys" I said looking up "It wasn't fair that you used as in your own selfish little game" I told them

"What are you talking about Matt?" Phil asked

"You both know, that trying to put us together so we would be forced to spend time together, so we would go out" Beth said

"We were helping you guys out" Natalya said

"NO if you wanted to help you would left it be and work it's self out" I told them

"Why it worked, you're together" Phil said

"Actually, I don't know what this is" Beth said

"I don't either" I said

"What do you mean you don't know what it is?" Phil asked

"We haven't talked about it yet, last night happened and then this morning we just haven't had the time to talk about things" I told them

"Just don't use us for your own entertainment" Beth told them

"We won't" Natalya said

"Good becuase I felt like a pawn in a sick and twisted game" Beth told them

"We didn't mean to, we didn't mean any harm, we just wanted to help you guys out" Phil said

"I know but don't unless we ask you for help" I told them

"Got it" They both said

They got up and left, I sat on the bed looking at Beth "We have talk about things" I told her

"I know we do, so what do you want out of this?" Beth asked

"I want you to be my girlfriend" I told her "If that's what you want?" I asked her

I locked eye contact with Beth "What I want is..."

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	11. Chapter 11: Hell in a Cell

_A special thank you to Hailey Egan Cena, ArokLynn__, TheFallenAngela,_ _for reviewing the tenth chapter. It really does mean alot to me. I enjoy reading what everyone thinks._

**_Skipping a few weeks  
>Hell in a cell<br>_**

**_Beth's POV_**

I was sitting in Matt's locker room with Natalya waiting for Matt's match to start. "How are you guys?" Nattie asked

"Good" I told her with a smile on face

"That's good, and you're sure you can wrestle tonight?" Nattie asked

"Yep, it's all good" I told her when Matt's match was about ready to start

**WWE Tag Team Title Match: Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger vs. Air Boom**

We go to the ring and out come the WWE Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston and Evan Bourne. Vickie Guerrero is introduced next and comes out asking everyone to excuse her. Vickie calls her clients the next WWE Tag Team Champions and out comes Jack Swagger and his partner United States Champion Dolph Ziggler.

The bell rings and it's Swagger starting the match off with Kofi. They lock up and Swagger takes Kofi to the ropes with a headlock. They lock up again and Kofi applieos a headlock. They run the ropes and Swagger drops Kofi with a shoulder. Kofi ends up taking Swagger down and getting a 1 count. Kofi with a big uppercut and a tag to Bourne for some double teaming. Bourne with a 2 count. Swagger comes back and slams Bourne hard before tagging in Ziggler.

Bourne attacks Ziggler with kicks and takes him down for a 2 count. Kofi is tagged back in for some double teaming and another 2 count. Another tag to Bourne for an assisted head scissors takedown. Bourne dropkicks Ziggler and covers for another 2 count. Ziggler finally makes the tag to Swagger. Swagger works Bourne over in the corner with shoulder thrusts as Vickie cheers on. Swagger tosses Bourne across the ring and covers for another 2 count. Swagger slaps Bourne and pushes him into the corner before tagging Ziggler back in. Ziggler takes Bourne back down, drops an elbow and covers him for 2. Ziggler charges in the corner but Bourne moves out of the way and tags in Kofi. Kofi runs the ropes but Swagger pulls the rope down, sending Kofi outside to the floor hard.

Ziggler brings Kofi back int he ring for a 2 count. Ziggler with a submission hold now. More offense from Ziggler and a cheap shot from Swagger while the referee isn't looking. Ziggler tags in Swagger and he beats Kofi back down with right hands. Kofi fights back with a kick to the head and shots to the gut. Swagger beats him back down and knocks Bourne off the apron. Ziggler stomps away on Kofi while the referee isn't looking. Swagger covers for a 2 count.

Ziggler is tagged back in to continue the attack on Kofi. Dolph taunts Bourne and drops a big elbow on Kofi for a 2 count. Swagger comes back in and stops Kofi from tagging. Swagger goes for the ankle lock but Kofi rolls out of it. Swagger picks Kofi on his shoulder. Kofi turns it around and drops Swagger with a big DDT. Bourne comes in as does Ziggler. Bourne unloads with kicks on Ziggler and knocks Swagger off the apron. Bourne goes to the top and leaps down with knees to the face. 2 count on Ziggler. Ziggler tries to come back but Bourne blocks the leg drop and hits a standing moonsault for 2. Swagger comes in and puts the ankle lock on Bourne. Kofi leaps off the top rope and takes out Swagger. Ziggler takes out Kofi. Bourne rolls up Ziggler but the referee wasn't looking and it's only a 2 count. Ziggler clotheslines Bourne and tags Swagger back in. Swagger goes to the second rope while Ziggler puts Bourne on his shoulders. Swagger goes for a powerbomb from the top but Bourne turns it into a hurricanrana for the win as Kofi pulls Ziggler out of the ring.

**Winners: Air Boom**

I was happy for him he deserved to have the title, and it was always fun to celebrate after he won. I just hoped that it would be a double celebration tonight. I walked out to start getting ready for my match against Kelly. "Good luck babe" Matt said as he walked up to me

"Thanks and congrats" I told him

"Thanks babe" he said kissing me

"See ya after?" I asked him

"Yep" He said walking off

_**Matt's POV**_

I just finished getting out of the shower, I slipped on a pair of boxers and jeans and sat down to watch Beth's match. I was really hoping that she would win tonight. She deserved to have the diva's title.

**WWE Divas Title Match: Beth Phoenix vs. Kelly Kelly**

We go to the ring and out first comes Beth Phoenix with Natalya. WWE Divas Champion Kelly Kelly is out next with Eve Torres. The cable feed goes out for a minute but when it comes back on, Beth is beating down on Kelly as Natalya cheers her on. Beth with a headlock takedown. Kelly tries to make a comeback but gets slammed hard. Beth continues and then spanks the Divas champion. Beth with a backbreaker now. Beth keeps in control and hits a suplex.

Beth with a 2 count and a series of punches. Another 2 count. Kelly tries to make a comeback again but Beth kicks out. Beth with another pin attempt as Natalya cheers her on. Beth kicks Kelly and then chokes her on the ropes as the referee counts. Kelly comes back with a neckbreaker and a forearm shot. Kelly tries for a roll up but Beth sits down on her for her own pin attempt. They trade pin attempt and go back and forth. Beth grabs her for the Glam Slam but Kelly counters out of the corner. Kelly goes for a backslide pin but Beth rams her back in the corner. Beth with back elbow shots in the corner now. Beth charges in the corner but Kelly moves. Kelly handsprings into the corner with a back elbow and connects. Kelly goes to the top and plants Beth with a bulldog. 2 count for Kelly.

Eve comes over and stops Natalya from getting involved. Beth slams Kelly hard and applies her new submission hold. Natalya takes the mic and tells Kelly to scream louder. Natalya continues to taunt Kelly. The hold is broken but Natalya decks Kelly with the mic while the referee isn't looking. Beth hits the Glam Slam for the win and the title.

**Winner and New WWE Divas Champion: Beth Phoenix**

I ran down to the gorilla waiting for Beth to walk through the curtian to the back, I smiled at her when I saw her, I hugged her picking her up and spinning around "Congrats Champ" I told her

"Thanks Matt" she said

"Tonight's gonna be fun" he said as he put me down

"Mmmm yes it will be" she said with a flirty smirk

**_No One's POV_**

Matt waited outside the diva's locker room for Beth to get ready to go. Matt smiled when the door opened and Beth walked out wearing a cream colored dress that stopped mid thigh, and showed off just enough clevage, the dress hugged her cruves in all the right places. "You look beautiful Beth" Matt told her

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself either" Beth said taking his hand

"Well you know, I try" Matt said placing a soft kiss on her lips

"What's the plan for tonight?" Beth asked as they walked off

"Dinner then a huge celebrating is in order" Matt said with a wink

"Well what if we skipped the fancy restuarant and went straight to the celebrating part, and order some room servce before we start round two" Beth said

"That sounds like heaven to me babe" Matt said walking up the car

Back at the hotel Matt sat down on the bed next to Beth, he leaned over and connected his lips with Beth's, Matt snaked his tongue into her mouth. Beth laid back moving up the bed, Matt crawled on top of Beth, moving his hands under her dress. Soon there clothes were in a pile on the floor. Matt and Beth were tangled as one, Beth would let a soft moan escape her lips every so often. Matt sped up his pace when he felt his orgasm getting close, Beth dug her nails into Matt's back causing him to bleed some, she moaned his name as her orgasm took over, that pulled Matt over the edge as his orgasm took over.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	12. Chapter 12: After Raw

_A special thank you to ArokLynn__, TheFallenAngela,_ _for reviewing the tenth chapter. It really does mean alot to me. I enjoy reading what everyone thinks._

**_After Monday Night Raw Oct. 3rd 2011_**

**_Beth's POV_**

I was laying on the bed, on my stomach as Matt was massaging my back. I told him that Kelly attacking my didn't hurt any longer. The pain only lasted a few minutes if that, but he instead that it would be best if I let him. I wasn't going to turn down a free and a really good massage from him. His hands were like magic on my skin. I let a soft moan escape my lips. I could hear Matt let out a small chuckle "Shut up Matt" I told him

"What?" He asked

"You know what" I told him

"It's not my fault you like my hands all over your body" Matt said moving his hands lower

"Shut up, or I will cut you off for a few weeks" I said smirking

"Oh Beth baby, we both know you wouldn't do that, you would be on your knee's gaging, because you missed it so much" Matt said cocky

Damn it he was right I would be on my knees and I would be gaging, but atleast I would love the treat he gave me for it. "You're thinking about it aren't you baby?" Matt said getting up

"N n n n no I'm not" I told him my cheeks starting to burn

"Yes you are just admit it" he told me "You can't lie to me" he said

"I wont admit it" I said storming out of the hotel room

I wasn't sure why I stormed out, but I couldn't just walk back into the room, I walked a few doors down and knocked "Hey Beth" Nattie said "What are you doing?" she asked

"Um nothing, mind if I come in?" I asked

"Yea sure" She said stepping a side

"Thanks" I said walking in

"Are you and Matt fighting?" Nattie asked sitting down

"No" I told her

"Then what's wrong?" She asked

"I wouldn't admit that I was thinking about something he said, and I stormed out of the room" I told her not wanting to tell her the details

"Um ok, but why did you storm out?" She asked

"I'm not sure" I told her laughing

"You are strange Beth" Nattie said laughing

"All alone?" I asked her when I stopped laughing

"Yea why?" She asked

"Normally you seem to be with Phil" I told her

"Nothing is going on with us" Nattie said defending herself

"I didn't say there was" I told her

"Good because nothing is going on" She said

I just shook my head and laughed to myself, something was going on with her and Phil, even if she didn't tell me I could see it with my own two eyes. I looked over at her and she had a huge grin on her face when she sent a text someone, I'm guessing that it's Phil, but what do I know.

**_Matt's POV_**

I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Beth to come back, I didn't think she would be gone this long. I was only playing around with her, I didn't expect her to just storm out of the room like that. I laughed when I heard a knock on the door, I figured it was just Beth who forgot her room key. I walked over to the door and pulled it open, it was the last person I was expecting at the door "What do you want?" I asked her

"To talk to you" She said

"About?" I asked her

"Um" she said when she crashed her lips onto mine

I tried to push her away but she wouldn't budge. She wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled away when we heard someone clear there throat close to us. I looked up "It's not what it looks like" I pleded

"Then what is it?" Phil asked

"I'm not sure" I told him turning to look at the diva in front of us

"What I like him, he likes me, it was kiss" She said walking off

"I do not like her dude" I told him wiping my lips off

"Yea sure, but what was that all about anyways?" Phil asked walking into the room

"I don't know, she just kissed me for no reason" I said closing the door

"You're gonna have to tell Beth about it" Phil said

"I know, and I will, I just don't want to hurt her" I told him sitting down

"This will hurt her dude" Phil said sitting down

"I know" I said

"Hey I'm just trying to help you dude" Phil said

"It's not much help, just don't tell her" I said pleading with him

"I wont" He said pulling out his phone

"Who you texting?" I asked

"No one" He said not looking away from his phone

I sighed, I wasn't sure how I would tell Beth that another diva kissed me. I know I had to tell her before someone else did. I looked over at Phil and he had a huge smirk on his face. "I got run talk to you later dude" He said walking out, when Beth walked in. "hey baby" I said I couldn't tell her now, no I would wait a few days before I did.


	13. Chapter 13: Days later

_A special thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter. __It really does mean alot to me. I enjoy reading what everyone thinks._

**_Beth's POV_**

It has been a few days since Monday night, but something was off about Matt. I couldn't figure it out. I wanted to know what was going on inside his head. It was like he wasn't the same person anymore. It was starting to scare me, he wanted to spend more time with Phil and the guys then with me. I do know that you can't just forget about your friends when you are dating someone else, but we never did, it's like he didn't want to be seen around me. It was like he was ashamed to be with me, I don't know what has changed in the last few months, I thought everything was going great. I was curently sitting in the car with Natalya, & Layla. I wanted to travel with Matt, but no he had to ride with the boys. I sighed looking at my phone, nothing, he can't even reply back to me. I closed my eyes "Crap" I said alittle to loud

"What's wrong Beth?" Nattie asked driving

"Nothing" I said

"It's Matt isn't it?" Layla asked from the back

"Yea" I said looking out the window not wanting to talk about it

They must've got the hint that I didn't want to talk about what was going on. I really hope that he doesn't want to break up with me. I thought we had something special, but maybe it was only special to me, and he only went along with it because Phil and Natalya made him. I quickly wiped the few tears that wanted to come out away. I needed to talk to Matt about what ever was going on. If I didn't I was going to have a nervous break down, and that's something I don't need right now, not well so many things are going perfect for me. My phone beeped, I opened the message _hey baby, sorry got busy with the guys, see you at the hotel _I sighed to myself, he couldn't even put love you, or love Matt like he always does. Maybe he was to good to be true. I locked my phone and put it in my purse, there was no need for me to reply back. I would see him in about two hours at the hotel, that is if he even shows up at the room well I'm awake. I couldn't help but think that maybe he was cheating on my with another diva, he won't even sleep in the same bed as me anymore. I closed my eyes just wanting to forget about everything, my head was resting against the cool window, I just wanted my Matt back not this one. It didn't take me long to drift off to sleep, since the whole thing with Matt, I haven't got much sleep in the past few days.

**_Matt's POV_**

I sighed to myself, I know I needed to tell Beth about that stuiped kiss, but I didn't know how to tell her, with out her getting hurt. It was eating me up on the inside, I found it easier to stay away from her, it hurt not being with her but I felt guilty when I was with her. I couldn't even sleep in the same bed as her, I technically cheated on her, something I never thought I would do, I was always a faithfull person to my girlfriends. I always thought that if I had the urge to kiss or have sex with someone other then my girlfriend that it was time to end things. But this kiss I didn't want it, not from her or any other women.

"You ok?" Phil asked from the drivers seat

I looked in the back and saw that Kofi and Brian were out cold "No, not really" I told him

"Tell her and you wont fell so guilty" Phil said

"No but I'll hurt her" I told him

"She's hurt now dude" Phil said

"How so?" I asked

"You're spending all your time with the guys" Phil said

"Fuck I never thought of that" I told him

"I figured you didn't" Phil said with a little chuckle

"Shut up dude it's not funny" I told him

How could I be so stuiped, I never thought she would be hurt because I said I wanted to spend time with the guys. Maybe it was finally time to tell her the truth, even if it would crush her. I knew what I had to do, I just hoped that we would get to the hotel before the girls did. I was gonna show her that I love her, that I never stopped loving her, and before the night was over she would know about the kiss I was trying to avoid telling her about. I knew that we would be at the hotel in about an hour, I just hoped the girls got a late start this morning.

Once Phil pulled into the hotel parking lot, I looked to see if I could spot the girls car, thankfully I didn't. I grabbed my bags from the trunk and ran into the hotel, checking in. I changed the room that we were staying in, I made my to the top floor, to one of the suites they had, I walked in and put my bags by the queen size bed. I looked out the window and saw a floor shop across the street. I put my key card in my back pocket and walked downstairs, stopping at the front desk, before walking outside and across the street. I saw the girls pull up when I walked into the shop, I sighed when I saw how bad Beth looked, my heart broke some knowing it was my fault she looked like that, but I'm going to make it up to her.


	14. Chapter 14: Beth finds out

_A special thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter. __It really does mean alot to me. I enjoy reading what everyone thinks._

**_Beth's POV_**

I grabbed my suitcase and walked into the hotel to check in, I knew that Matt was here, I saw Phil and Kofi in the parking lot. I was trying to figure out why I was on the top floor away from the rest of the superstars and divas, I looked on the envople the key card was in and saw what room I was in, I quickly found the room, I was completly shocked, a suite. I put the key card in and walked into the room, what was Matt trying to be away from me so much that he got me a room on the top floor, one of the best rooms at the hotel. I put my suitcase by the bed, I guess not, Matt's stuff is here too.

I'm not sure what he is up too, but it's something. Maybe he, maybe, I don't know what he was trying to do. I opened my suitcase and pulled out a pair of boyshort underwear with a little lace on them and a over sized hoodie, I walked into the bath room, I started the water in the over sized tub, waiting for it to fill up some before getting in it. Once in the warm water, I rested my head on the back of the tub and closed my eyes, forgetting about Matt and thinking about being diva's champion, something I have been trying to do for a while now, and there was no way I was going to give the title up anytime soon. I heard the door slam shut "Fuck" Matt said under his breath

I smiled knowing he didn't mean to do that, I wanted to talk to him about what was going on, but I was to relaxed in the water, it was the first time in a few days that I felt this relaxed about things. I was afraid that if I didn't work things out with Matt now that I would have to go home for a few weeks and figure things out on my own, and I didn't want to leave not now. I wasn't going to hand my title over, when I worked so hard to get it, no I would figure this out with Matt. No matter what it was, I would deal with it on the road.

I could hear Matt doing something, I wasn't sure what it was but I didn't want to know. I sighed and slipped out of the tub, I took my time and dried off, I wrapped the towel around my body and blew dried my hair. I was going to take all the time I needed. I turned the blow dryer off once my hair was dry, I slipped the hoodie over my head, I didn't really feel like wearing a bra, I was just gonna lay in bed the rest of the day anyways, I didn't feel like do anything, I slipped my panties on. I brushed my hair out. I looked in the mirror "You can do this Beth" I whispered to myself.

_**Matt's POV**_

I walked into the hotel room with a dozen red and white rose's mixed together, I put the flowers on the bed, on the side she liked to sleep on. I knew that none of this would make up for what happened and how I've been treating her, but it was a start, I slid open the sliding glass door to the balconey, the view was perfect, you could see the ocean, and in about an hour or so you would have the perfect view of the sun sitting. I looked at the table and saw that they had came up before Beth did and got everything set up just how I waned them to, I walked back into the room and dug a lighter out of suitcase and lit the the two tall red dinner candles that are in the middle of the table. I lifted the top up off the plate that sat inbetween the candles to reveal a chocolate swirl cheese cake with strawberry slices on top that spell out _I love you Beth_ I placed the cover on it and walked back into the room closing the door.

I took a deep breath I wasn't sure if I could tell her, I knew I had to tell her but I would tell her later, not right now, it would have to wait until later. I checked my pocket making sure I had her small gift. I smiled when I heard the bathroom door open "Matt" She said

"Beth please I'm sorry that I've been treating you so bad, I'm sorry that I've been such an ass in the last few days" I told her

"Why have you, do you not love me? Are you embarassed to be seen with me?" Beth asked on the verge of tears

"No I love you Beth, I love showing you off, and letting everyone know that you are mine and I'm yours" I told her

"Then why?" Beth asked with a small smile

"I'll explain later, but first" I said taking her hand and walking out onto the balcony

Beth smiled and looked around "Matt it's nice" she said looking out at the ocean

"The view will be better when the sun starts to set" I told her "But first" I said pulling out her chair

Beth smiled and sat down, I pulled the top off the plate, Beth gasped and covered her mouth "Matt it's wonderful, I love you" She said leaning over, our lips meeting in a soft kiss

"I have one more thing for you" I said pulling out the small tiffany's box from my pocket

Beth smiled and took the box "What is it?" she asked

"Open it and find out" I told her smiling

Beth slowly opened the blue box to reveal, a diamond braclet (Set with round brilliant diamonds, the classical scroll motif becomes a striking symbol of Tiffany glamour. Round brilliant diamonds, carat total weight 6.54, _that's despriction they give on the website, I will have a pic up on my profile if you want to see it_)

I looked down, it was now or never, I know she's going to hate me, but maybe just maybe she wont. I took a deep breath "Beth you wanna know why I've been acting the way I have been?" I asked her

Beth nodded and looked at me, I closed my eyes, this was it "Monday when you stormed out of the room, well a certian diva showed up" I told her

"Which one?" she asked

"Um Kelly" I said

"What the hell did she want?" Beth asked trying to control her anger

"She um kinda kissed me in the hallway" I told her

I looked up at her to see what her reaction would be, but she had a blank look on her face, I searched her eyes, but nothing was there. I sighed, I knew I hurt her, but I just didn't know how bad. "Beth baby say something?" I asked her but nothing. She looked out at the ocean in her own world.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<br>What do you think Beth's reaction is going to be?  
>Is she mad at Matt or mad at Kelly?<em>


	15. Chapter 15: Beth's reaction

_A special thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter. __It really does mean alot to me. I enjoy reading what everyone thinks._

**_Beth's POV_**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wanted to be mad at Matt for not telling me sooner, but he was just to damn cute, and after all he was just trying to protect my feelings in the long run. But it doesn't mean that I can forgive him so fast on staying away from me. I would get revenge on Kelly for trying to tear me and Matt apart. But it would in the ring, the next time I face her. I looked over at Matt, he looked so down about this whole thing "Matt" I said making him look up at me

"Yea Beth" He said with worry in his voice

"Did you kiss back?" Beth asked

"Oh god no, I would never do that to you" Matt said

I could see the honesty in his eyes "Then as far as I'm concerned you didn't cheat on me Matt" I told him

Matt let out a small breath "But I can't forgive you for the way you made me feel the past few days" I told him

"I'm sorry" He said

"I know you are Matt, but I felt like crap, I really thought that you were cheating on me or you wanted to break up with me" I said

"I'll make it up to you and I would never cheat on you or think about cheating on you and for the breaking up part, I never want to let you go Beth, you are my world" Matt said making me blush alittle

"I don't know Matt" I told him

Truth was I knew what I was going to do, but in order for this to work I couldn't tell Matt, give it a week or so and then I would let him on it, but for right now he played a big part in this. If he loved me as much as he says he does then he will act like I think he will until I tell him what's going on. "Don't know what?" Matt asked

"You broke my trust Matt" I told him

"I'm sorry for it" He told me guilt wrote in his eyes

"I know you are Matt, but I just need time" I told him walking inside

I threw the covers back on the bed and laid down. Little miss Kelly Kelly was going to get pay back for what she did. She can't go around and kiss me boyfriend thinking she can get away with it. I was going to have fun with this. And just because I wanted to pay her back in the ring, doesn't mean I can't play with her feelings and have fun along the way. I closed my eyes, I didn't wanna explain to Matt why I was so happy for. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, now that everything was back to normal between Matt and myself.

**_Matt's POV_**

I sat in my chair watching as Beth walked inside, I looked out over the water, wishing I could go back and try to avoid this whole thing. I knew telling her would hurt her, but I didn't think she would act like it didn't. I was sure she was going to do something to Kelly, and I wasn't going to stop her. I would support her decisions on anything she wanted to do, even if it was to break up with me, then I would just have to fight for her. I blew the candles out and put the food in the fridge and laid down on the bed pulling the blankets over me, I pulled Beth to me cuddling with her, something I have missed over the last few days, I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up in the morning my arms were empty, I sighed I got up and walked into the bathroom. I splased some water on my face. I walked back out to the main room but Beth was no where to be found. I grabbed my card key and walked out in to the hall way, I skipped the elevator and took the stairs. After the first few flights of stairs I could hear yelling coming from the floor most the divas were staying on, I quickened my pace up when I reliazed that it was Beth and Kelly fighting about something. I ran up to Beth and pulled her off of Kelly "What's going on here?" I asked holding onto Beth

"What does it look like Matt?" Beth asked

"Ok, but why?" I asked

"You" Beth said

"Matt we all know that you want to be with me, Beth said so" Kelly said with smug look on her face

I looked at Beth, but she had a blank look on her face "I don't want you Kelly, not now, not ever" I told her "And if Beth wants to kill you I'm not gonna stop her" I said walking away

Beth smirked at Kelly and caught up to me. I didn't say anything, just walked to the room. "Are you going to talk to me Matt?" Beth asked closing the room door

"What do you want me to say Beth? I asked her

"You wanna know what I was doing Matt?" She asked

"By the looks of things you where killing Kelly" I told her

"Yea that and something else" Beth told me

"What else?" I asked her

"I'll tell you later, but for now, you can't know" Beth said with a smirk

"Why not?" I asked her

"Trust me Matt" Beth said walking into the bathroom closing the door

There was no point in trying to get what ever she was planning on out of her, she wouldn't tell me anyways, I would have to wait until she was ready to tell me this plan of hers. In a way I was scared to know what she was up to. I sighed and laid back on the bed. I trusted her all the way and this was no different.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	16. Chapter 16: Not again

_A special thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter. __It really does mean alot to me. I enjoy reading what everyone thinks._

**_Beth's POV_**

I was walking backstage Raw, the show still had a few hours before it started. If Kelly thought she could wessel her way in and use Matt to get the diva's title back she was dead wrong and I would show her why. I smirked when I saw Matt talking to Punk, and that Kelly was standing talking to Eve watching Matt's every move. I glared at Kelly and Eve and walked over to Matt. Punk smiled and walked off. Matt was going to kiss me but I moved out of his way. He looked at me confused, I just glared at him "I don't think so Matt, I can't help but feel like you want to be with Kelly and not me" I said with a serious tone to my voice loud enough that Kelly could here

"What are you talking about Beth?" Matt asked confused

"I can't help but think that you liked that kiss from Kelly more then me" I told him keeping the same seriousness to my voice letting some saddnes come out

"I don't want Kelly I want you Beth it's always been you, always will be" Matt said feeling a bit hurt

"I don't know Matt" I told him looking over to see the smirk on Kelly's face, trying not to let the smile escape my lips, knowing my plan was working so far

"I told you that I didn't even want to kiss Kelly, then or ever" He said trying to take my hand, which I pulled away

"I just don't know Matt" I told him looking down

I knew that I should of told him what I had in mind but I really thought that he would catch on to what I was doing, either that or he really had no clue or he was just playing it up some more. I didn't think that I would actually hurt him by doing this. I knew that Matt didn't want anything to do with Kelly and I was just using this against her. Once she thought I was so down about what happened between her and Matt and she tried to get the title back it would be her surprise that I was acting the whole time. I know what I'm doing, and with Matt not knowing right now it was working perfect, but I would have to let him in on the secret plan soon enough for the other half of the plan to work. "I can't trust or believe you Matt" I told him looking up at him seeing the saddness wrote on his face, it broke my heart to see him like that, but in order for this to work it had to be believable and so far it was.

**_Matt's POV_**

"I'm sorry Beth, I'll get your trust back I mean it Beth" I told her

I wasn't sure what she was doing, but just the way she looked, I knew she was being serious about everything, I wish she wasn't. It hurt bad enough when I told her about the kiss. I thought she had forgave me but I guess I thought wrong. I sighed to myself wishing that it never happened in the first place. "I don't know if you can Matt" Beth said

"What? Are you saying that you're breaking up with me?" I asked her

"I'm not sure yet Matt, but maybe, I just need time" Beth said walking off

"I don't have a say in this Beth?" I yelled after her

Beth stopped and turned around "You already did Matt, I'm sorry, but I need time" She said turning around and walking around the corner

I couldn't believe what just happened, everything was fine before we came here, I wasn't sure what happened in the few minutes we were here. I sighed trying to wrap my mind around what just happened. I leaned against the wall, if Beth was playing a mind game on me it sure in the hell was working, I still feel like shit for what happened but it's not like I knew that Kelly was going to kiss me "I'm sorry Matt, this is all my fault" Kelly said sweetly walking up

"Damn right it's your fault Kelly" I said pissed off at her

"But Matt you can do so much better then her" Kelly said smirking

"No I can't Kelly" I said I really wish I could punch her but I knew better then to hit a women

"Yes you can Matt, I'm better then her" Kelly said moving closer

I tried to push her away but she didn't get the hint "You'll never be better then Beth" I told her

"I'll prove I'm better then her" Kelly said crashing her lips onto mine

I quickly pushed her away "What the fuck Kelly?" I yelled at her

"What? You know you liked it Matt" Kelly said walking off

"I will never like anything to do with you Kelly" I yelled at her

Fuck not again, I don't know what Kelly's problem is but I really don't care, I was more worried about Beth and trying to figure things out and fix them. I sighed and rubbed my face, then walked off headed to my locker room to figure things out, away from everyone else. I really wish that Beth would just tell me what was going on, if she was waiting for me to figure it out, I really don't think I can, not this time around. But I didn't see the one person that matters most to me, watching the whole seen unfold with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<em>


	17. Chapter 17: Things go wrong

_A special thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter. __It really does mean alot to me. I enjoy reading what everyone thinks._

Beth moved from the corner, she walked past Matt's locker room, she wanted to stop and see how he was doing, but she was on a mission, she found Nattie and told her what she was doing. Nattie didn't support it but knew she had to go along with it. The only good thing that would come out of it all would be the pain that Kelly would be in when it blew up in her face, but she really thought that Matt should know what was going on with his girlfriend, since this too affects him in everyway possible.

Beth walked into the diva's locker room seeing Nattie sitting on the bench, Beth sat by her. The locker room door opened and they could hear Kelly and Eve talking. Nattie wrapped her arms around Beth, as Beth laid her head on Nattie's shoulder and started to cry. "I c..c..can..can't b..b...beli...believe" Beth took a deep breath trying to calm down alittle "h..he b..b..bro..ke up wi..with me"

Kelly smirked knowing full well that her little plan to break them up was working. Beth saw the smirk on Kelly's face. "Ssshh hun, it's going to be ok, he's gonna realize how big of a mistake it was sweetie" Nattie said rubbing her back gently

"He knows who the better diva is" Kelly said walking out with Eve

Beth smirked and wiped her fake tears away "That's what you think" Beth said getting up

"You need to tell Matt before he really thinks that it's true Beth" Nattie said worried that Matt would really leave her this time around

"He wont and I will tell him" Beth paused "later" Beth said walking out, leaving a sighing Nattie alone in the locker room

Beth was on her way to Matt's locker room, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Matt making out with Eve. She could feel her blood boil, that wasn't part of the plan. Beth stormed outside sitting at an empty table. "What's with you?" Phil asked moving closer to her

"Matt making out with Eve" Beth said still pissed off about it all

Phil smirked to himself, he knew why Matt was doing it, but he promised not to tell anyone the reason why. "Oh" Was all Phil could think to say

"It's not right, he is my boyfriend" Beth said trying not to break out in tears

"I thought you broke up with him Beth, that's what's going around, he said so himself that you two were over" Phil said walking back into the arena

Matt sat in his locker room, after Phil told him what Beth was doing. He thought it was a smart plan, he just wanted Beth to tell him about it. He told Phil he was going to add alittle something into her plan, and like her, he wasn't going to tell her, until she told him. As far as anyone knows him and Beth are no longer together, but he knew it wasn't true. He was thankful that Nattie told Phil what was going and he knew he owed it to Phil for telling him what was going on. He knew Phil wouldn't come out and tell Beth about his own little plan here but he knew at some point Phil would tell Nattie, but by then Beth would already know. What way to help Beth out some then make best friends hate each other.

Matt walked out of his locker room to see Kelly and Eve walking to him. Matt smilied at them "You know Kelly, you were right" Matt said when they stopped right infront of him

"About what?" Kelly asked a bit dumb struck

"About finding someone better then Beth" Matt said looking at Kelly

Kelly smiled "I told you so" she said moving closer

Matt smiled at her then turned his attention to Eve, pulling her into him kissing her, she gladly kissed back. She has had the hugest crush on him for awhile now but she was always with someone else, and when she was going to make her move she learned that he was with Beth. She didn't care that Kelly was using Matt, she was going to enjoy this kiss and maybe hopefully something more will come out of this kiss. Kelly got pissed and grabbed Eve by the arm and drug her off. Matt smirked and walked to see if he could find Beth, not knowing that Beth just saw everything that just happened. "Hey man you seen Beth?" Matt asked Phil when he passed him in the hall

"Uh yea she's out pissed and upset at you" Phil told him finding this whole thing funny

"Um ok why?" Matt asked abit worried and confused

"She saw you and Eve dude" He said patting Matt on the back and walking off

Matt sighed and walked outside, sitting across from Beth. He didn't know how he was going to explain this to Beth with out expaining how he knows about her plan. He was playing with his fingers, afraid to say anything to her, he looked up at her and saw that she was looking at him waiting for him to start talking. He took a deep breath, and took her hand in his surprised that she didn't pull away from him. He looked her in the eyes, he was still trying to figure out what he was going to say and how he was going to say it. He knew once she knew what he was doing that she would be ok with everything.

* * *

><p><em>I'm sorry if this chapter sucks but I wrote this in a hurry so if I missed any mistakes I'm sorry<br>Please Review :)_


	18. Chapter 18: Things Change

_A special thank you to those that reviewed the last chapter. __It really does mean alot to me. I enjoy reading what everyone thinks._

Matt took a deep breath, he figured he would see if she would come clean about it all before he explained to her what he really was doing. "Do you have anything you would like to tell me?" He asked

Beth looked down, she knew it would be best if she told him, but after what she saw just a few minutes ago she didn't think it was worth it. "I have nothing to tell you Matt" Beth said pulling her hand away from his.

Matt sighed to himself, he wasn't sure if she was going to come clean to him about the whole Kelly thing or not "I know you do Beth, but maybe I'm not worth it" Matt said trying to stay calm about this whole thing

Beth sighed, she knew she should've told Matt right away, but now she wasn't sure, maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't worth it. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, she knew deep down that he was right, but she did love him, but the feeling she had when she saw Matt kissing Eve, wasn't so much jealousy or hurt from his actions, it was the fact that he could so easly move on from her. She was one of those people that keep someone around for their own selfish reasons, she wanted Matt to be happy, but she just wasnt sure, she could make him as happy as he should be. She knew what she was going to do and it may not be the easiest thing to do, but it was the right thing to do, she didn't need to hear the reason why Matt kissed Eve, he did and it made her realize her own feelings for him. She loved him but right now she wasn't so sure love was enough for her anymore.

Matt looked at the ground hoping what he said wasn't the truth in why she wouldn't just come out and tell her what she was doing, but he had an off feeling about everything. He looked at her and saw her deep in thought. He wasn't so sure that everything would be fine between them. He loved Beth and wanted to be with her as long as she wanted him to be around. But he knew that he couldn't force Beth to stay with him. He knew what he did with Eve was wrong and he should've told Beth about it first, but there was something more about the kiss he shared with Eve, and if he wasn't with Beth then he would've found out what, but Beth ment more to him then Eve did so what he felt in the kiss he shared with Eve was going to be pushed away forever.

Beth sighed, she felt bad for what she was going to say but she had to say it "I'm sorry Matt, but I need time to think about us"

"Don't I have a say in this?"

"No not really Matt, my mind is made up about us, and I feel like it's the right thing here Matt"

"Why Beth?"

"I'm not so sure if I want to be with you anymore" Beth said getting up "For what it's worth Matt, I love you, I will always love you but I just don't think me and you will work out, I'm sorry but this time we really are over with Matt" Beth said kissing his cheek and walking into the arena, wiping away her tears

Matt sat shocked watching her leave him and knowing that she wont be back. He only had himself to blame for it. His shock soon turned into anger and the more pissed off he got at himself. If Beth wanted time to think she would have plenty of time to think about everything. Just like he would have time to think about everything. He got up and walked into he arena heading to his locker room. He called Vince and asked for a favor. Once Vince granted him his favor, Matt packed his bag and finished getting ready for his match with Kofi to defind the tag titles.

Once his match was over with he took a quick shower and left the arena. He let the anger wash away, he coouldn't help but feel alittle down about this whole thing. He got back to the hotel and walked into the room he was sharing with Beth and packed his stuff up and walked down to the lobby to check out of the room he shared with Beth. He sighed only Kofi knew what he was up too and that's how he wanted it to stay for right now. He hated what he was doing, but it was something he needed to do for him. Maybe Beth was right this might be for the best for both of them.

Beth rode back with Nattie, she was all quiet, she didn't want to talk, she already told her best friend what she did. Beth was almost certain it wasn't a mistake, but now she would have to live with her choice. Beth walked up to the front desk in the lobby at the hotel to check out of her room she was going to room with Nattie again. She was shocked to hear that Matt already checked out as well. She just figured that he either got a new room or he was staying with one of the guys. She thanked the guy behing the desk and walked up to her room to get her stuff before returning the key to the front desk.

* * *

><p><em>Please Review :)<br>Your reviews really do make me wanna write and get the next chapter up faster!_


	19. Chapter 19: Hook ups

Matt walked into his house throwing his bags by the door. He wasn't sure what he was going to do for the next two weeks, he didn't want to sit around and wait for Beth to call and tell him that she made up her mind about everything. He wasn't going to let it kill him, he was going to go out and have a good time and he wouldn't feel bad if he had a random one night stand or more. He was trying to help Beth out and she didn't even want him to know about anything so he was going to simply act like he never had a relationship with her.

He walked upstairs and took a shower washing away the feelings he has for Beth letting them wash down the drain. He got out and dressed in blue jeans, a white tee shirt with his trade mark plaid long sleeve shirt on, slipping on a good pair of his shoes and walking out the door, leaving his cell home for the night. He drove to the club to meet up with his long time best friend and current indy wrestler Chris Lindsey or better know as Roderick Strong, they met on the indy scene and have been friends ever since, they even have roomed together at one point. This was what he needed it a night out with a good friend.

Matt walked in and spotted him at the bar, he walked up and order himself a beer, they clung there beer bottles together and took a drink, Matt looked around to see if any good looking women where around. He knew Roderick wouldn't be looking for any since he's married but Matt wanted to have a good time that would just leave him alone after it was said and done. No one was catching his attention until he saw a burnette walk through the door, he smirked and walked up to her, putting his moves on her. They were soon griding on each other in the middle of the dance floor. Matt's hands were wondering under her dress. He couldn't take it anymore he walked out leading her behind him. He pushed her up against the brick wall in the alley, attacking her neck with his mouth. She groped him through his pants, he let a growl escape his lips, she moaned and undid his pants pulling them down. Matt picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He moved the attack of his lips from her neck to her mouth, he pushed his tongue inside her mouth the same time he pushed inside her going as deep as he could get himself.

Beth sighed she was really starting to miss Matt, she tried to call him to see where he was at and if they could talk. But he never answered and she didn't feel like leaving a message. But maybe it was for the best, she walked down to the hotel bar, atleast she could drink away her sorrows. She paid for her beer and sat down at the table alone. She didn't have anyone, Nattie was busy with Punk, Matt was gone but she wanted to forget about him. She took a drink and sat her beer on the table looking up to see her brother sitting there. "What are you doing here?" she asked saddness filling her voice

"To see you, plus we kinda have gig here in town, what's wrong with you?" He asked noticing how sad and depressed his sister was

She slowly started to explain everything to him. She started off telling him everything from the beginning. How she started to go out with Matt, the kiss from Kelly, how she came up with a plan to get Kelly back but it only left her heart broken. She told him that she didn't want to feel this way, she wanted to be back to herself, where the only person she needed to count on was herself. She finished off telling him that she wasn't sure that person would ever be back.

He began to tell her that if everything with Matt was going to work out then it would, and she was still the same person and it never hurt to be able to count on someone else to be there for you. He also told her that if she let someone into her heart it wouldn't end up as bad as thinks it would, and if it did then it would only make her a stronger person for it. He told her that she should've told Matt what she was up to and maybe just maybe he was trying to help her out, if she would've just stayed and talked about things instead of taking the easy way out. He got up and kissed her cheek before walking out heading back to his band.

Beth sighed he was right, but now it was to late to make anything up to Matt. Atleast she could see if he would talk to her in person. She walked up to the front desk and convinced the man behind it to look up what room he was in, but she got her hopes up for nothing, he was gone. She didn't think he would go home because of this. She thanked the man and walked upstairs, she spotted Kofi "Hey Kofi can you tell how long Matt's gonna be gone for?" she asked getting right to the point

"I don't know Beth, he didn't say, he just said he was going home for a few days to think and give you the space you wanted" Kofi told her what Matt told him

"Ok, thanks anyways Kofi" Beth told him walking off to her room

If Matt could just leave and forget about her, then she was going to forget about him and move on. She wasn't sure if he moved on or not, but she would atleast try to move on from him. It was her idea after all the least she could do was try to move on from him. She found the perfect person too, she walked up to the guy and placed a kiss on his lips, she was shocked when he started to kiss back, and deepen the kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Your reviews really do make me wanna write and get the next chapter up faster, so if you could please review it would mean alot for me, and thank you to everyone that review!<br>Sorry if I missed any mistakes in this._


	20. Chapter 20: The Morning After

Matt woke the next morning, he smiled looking over at the latino burnette curled up to him. He slowly got up making sure he didn't wake his sleeping beauty up from her peaceful slumber. He walked into the bathroom and started the shower, waiting for it to warm up before getting in. He stepped under the warm water, letting it run down his body. He closed his eyes smiling remember the night before, his smile got bigger when he felt a pair of soft, silky smooth skin snake around his waist. He turned around and pulled her into a deep kiss, picking her up and holding her against the shower wall. He pulled away "Morning beautiful"

"Morning Matt" she giggled

Matt gently let her slip down the shower wall. She smiled at him getting on her knees. She closed her eyes and began to suck Matt off. Matt closed his eyes and grabed a fist full of her hair pushing her on all the way. He let a few soft moans slip out. Once he couldn't take it anymore he pulled her off and lifted her up pushing inside her. She let a moan escape and bit down on his neck. He pulled out and pushed in harder and faster then before. She let her juice's flow over him, Matt pulled out and slammed into her shooting his seed deep inside of her. Once they came down from their highs, Matt pulled out of her and sat her down. He cleaned the both of them up before turning the water off and getting out.

Matt dried off and slipped on a pair of boxers and walked downstairs, getting himself a cranberry orange bagel with plan cream cheese. He sat at the table eating, not able to get the smile to leave his face. It wasn't long before he was joined at the table "I have to go baby" she told him with a small frown

"Do you have to?"

"Yea, I have to fly out and get back to work" She told him getting up and placing a soft kiss on his lips

Matt kissed back pulling her down on his lap, she opened her mouth to let his tongue in. She softly started to grind against him. Matt moved his hands to her breasts and started to play with them, both of them were moaning into the kiss. She pulled away and got up "I'll see in a few days baby" she said grabbing her purse and walking outside.

Matt looked down at his full erection, he smiled and walked upstairs to take care of his problem, thinking about his new girl. He washed his hands after he came down from his new found high. He grabbed his gym bag and took off to the gym to meet up with his brother who was in town for a few days so they could catch up.

Beth woke the same morning, looking over and finding the bed empty. She looked around the room and saw his stuff everywhere but he was no where to be found. She wrapped the sheet around her naked frame and walked to the bathroom door to see if he was in the shower but he wasn't. Beth sighed and walked around the room gathering up her clothes.

She got dressed and opened the door to see him standing in the doorway with coffee and breakfast. She smiled and moved out of the way to let him in. "Morning" He said in his thick accent

"Morning" She said sitting at the small table

"I think I got your coffee right, I couldn't understand your mumbles all to good this morning" He told her handing her the coffee

She took a small sip and smiled "It's perfect" she told him

They ate and talked for an hour enjoying each other's company. Beth got up to go back to her room to shower and change and get ready for the show. He gently pulled her down on his lap placing soft kisses to her neck, moving up to her jaw line. Beth let a soft moan out, he captured her lips with his own, Beth opened her mouth to let his tongue in.

They moved over to the bed losing clothing along the way. He gently laid Beth down crawling on top of her, leaving a trail of kisses all over her body. He loved the softness of her skin against his lips. He pushed inside of her, starting off slow and careful not to hurt her. They rolled over and Beth moved faster riding him. He left one hand on her hip as the other found it's way up to her breast, grabbing it and playing with her already hard nipple. He flipped them over and took control bring her to her climax letting her juices spill out all over his hard member making him go faster, with one final thrust he shot deep inside of her.

Once they came down from there high Beth got up and found her clothes. She smiled at him "I'll see you later baby?" She asked

"Of course babe" he said watching her walk to the door

Beth slipped out of his room and walked the few doors down to her own room. She walked in stopping in her tracks hearing Nattie moan and call out Phil's name. Beth giggled and walked into the shower, to take a very long shower, hoping that Phil was gone when she got out. She wasn't going to let the sex with Phil and Nattie bother her, it was her room too and it wasn't like she was pulling a chair up by the bed to watch them go at it. She stayed in the shower until the water started to turn cold on her. She got out wrapping the towel around her waist and walking out into the room to see Nattie sitting on the couch, she looked around the room, but Phil was no where to be seen. "Hey Nattie" Beth said getting her clothes and walking into the bath to get dressed and fix her hair.

* * *

><p><em>There is a reason why Matt's new lover and Beth's new lover haven't been revealed yet but they will be soon, I promise and drama will follow when it's revealed, If you have any guess then guess away and the first one to get one or both of them right, then I'll write a one shot of your choice, if you want.<br>But for now leave me a review, they make me smile when I read them. And thank you to everyone that has reviewed, faved and alerted this story!_


	21. Chapter 21: 2 weeks later, Matt returns

Two weeks flew by for Matt. He was happy with himself, he was happy to be going back to work. His one night stand turned into something more, he wasn't looking to go from one relationship right into another one, but it just happened, he wasn't complaining. His heart wasn't aching for Beth anymore, for the past two weeks he hasn't thought about Beth once. He wasn't sure what would come out of his new relationship but he was going to keep his mind open to anything.

He walked into the arena and found his locker room. He smiled, and put his stuff down, he was getting his ring gear out when he heard a knock on the door, he pulled the door open "Hey babe" Matt said giving the diva a sweet kiss

She kissed back "Hey baby" she said smiling walking into his locker room. Matt shut and locked the door "Do we have time for a little fun?" she asked flirty

"Sorry babe, after my match ok" Matt said wrapping his arms around her waist

She gave him a little pout "Ok" she told him gently kissing his lips

Matt was walking backstage after making his return to the ring in the past few weeks. He didn't think he would miss it as much as he did. He walked around the corner bumping into a certain blonde haired Diva "Matt" She said rolling her eyes and walking away

"Nice seeing you too Beth" Matt mumbled he went to walk to his locker room, he looked over his shoulder and and couldn't believe that Beth was standing there making out with another superstar.

He was annoyed at the fact Beth just blew him off like that. He couldn't believe that she could just move on so fast from him. He took a deep breath no he wasn't jealous of Beth, he couldn't be. He stormed inside his locker room "You ok Matty?"

"Uh yea, I'll just meet you at the hotel room baby" He said sending her a small smile before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

He sighed under the warm water spraying over him. He thought he ment more to Beth then that, but he thought wrong about that, like a lot of things. But he wasn't in a place to judge because he to moved on. But he wasn't going to waste his time waiting for Beth to come crawling back to him. He didn't want to sit around and be depressed because the girl of his dreams didn't want him anymore, just tossed him aside like he was nothing. He wasn't going to wait on something that might not happen. He wanted to be happy and he may not be as happy as he was with Beth, he was still happy in his new relationship, with his new girl. He got out of the shower, dried off and got dressed in jeans and one of his own Evan Bourne tees. He walked out seeing his new girl, he smiled and put his arm around her shoulders, walking past Beth and her new flame. He smirked at the glare she gave him.

Beth couldn't believe that Matt moved on from her so fast, with her of all people, atleast he wasn't with Kelly. But for all she knew he had been with her during the two weeks he was gone. Beth leaned onto the chest that was infront of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her head softly. She closed her eyes, she thought she ment more, but the first chance he got he replaced her with one of the few people she couldn't stand. She moved on but she had a right to, she broke up with him, he was suppose to be depressed and come crawling back to her, for her to decide if she wanted to take him back or not. That's what she thought he was going to do, but instead he replaced her. "Beth baby, let's go back to the hotel and relax" he said

"Can we watch movies and get pizza please baby?" She asked with puppy dog eyes

"Of course anything for you" He said kissing her sweet soft lips

Beth sat on the couch in her hotel room, curled up to the man she has been with non stop for the past two weeks. She hasn't thought about Matt since she found out he left, she was doing just fine with out him. But now her heart was aching for his touch. When she saw him with the slut of diva he was with, she could feel the pain in her heart ache so much for him, it was him she wanted to comfort her, but she screwed that up. She wasn't going to deny being jealous that he was happy with someone other then her. "You ok baby?"

"Yea, I'm fine just thinking" she said looking up at him

"About?"

"It don't matter ok, I'm here with you now" Beth told him

"Um ok baby" He said pulling her closer to him

Beth giggled, but the saddness was quick to come back, she got up and put her shoes on grabbing a jacket "Where are you going baby?"

"A walk, I'll be back in a little bit, I need some fresh air" Beth said slipping out the door and walking down to the lobby taking the stairs so she would have a less chance of running into anyone else.

She looked down at the floor as she walked across the lobby as fast as her legs would carry her. She walked ino the cool brisk air pulling her jacket around her waist, walking down the street. "You shouldn't be out here all alone Beth" a deep voice came from behind her

Beth stopped and turned around to come face to face with her ex "What Matt, you have done enough damage don't you think" Beth said annoyed

"I didn't do any damage Beth, you broke up with me" Matt told her

"What about kissing Eve, well we were still together?" Beth asked

"Punk told me about your little plan to get Kelly back, I kissed Eve to get Kelly pissed off at Eve and brake there friendship up Beth, you would know this if you told me about your plan to start off with" Matt said getting pissed "And if you would've let me explain you would know that, instead of braking up me" Matt said softly

"What did you want to expect when I see my boyfriend making out with another diva?" Beth asked looking down

"Everything you thought" Matt said stepping closer to her, placing a few fingers under her chin and gently lifting her face up, he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her, Matt rested his hands on her hips, swipping his tongue along her bottom lip, Beth slowly opened her mouth letting his tongue in.

* * *

><p><em>TheFallenAngela &amp; KayBug50143 both got one right, but like everyone else they get to find out who Beth is with and who Matt is with. I will work on both the one shots for you and try to have them up in the next week or so!<br>Review and let me know what you think is going to happen between Beth and Matt.  
>Are they really over each other?<br>Are they both jealous?_


	22. Chapter 22: The out come of the kiss

Matt and Beth slowly pulled apart, smiles gracing their faces. It was the kiss they were missing from their new relationships. "Why her Matt?" Beth asked. She had to know why Matt picked her right after they broke up.

Matt looked down "It just happened, when I left I wasn't looking to get with anyone, I wanted time to myself to think about us, but I saw her and all these feelings came back to me, when I kissed her in the hall way"

Beth wasn't sure if she should be happy that Matt wanted to think about their relationship or be upset that he had feelings for someone else well he was still with her "You had feelings for her?"

"Yea but they were nothing compared to what I feel for you Beth, I was never going to act on my feelings for her" Matt said stuffing his hands in his pockets

"But you did act on them Matt and now you're with her" Beth said getting upset

"I know Beth, but you broke up with me, Eve means nothing to me like you do" Matt said looking down

"I just don't get it" Beth said sadly "I thought you would come back to me"

"I wanted to Beth, but you made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me"

"I wanted you to come after me I did Matt, I always did" Beth said yelling

Matt sighed and looked up at her "And I'm always gonna love you Beth no matter what, but I'm with Eve now"

"And I'm with Paul now so this is good bye, you will always be in my heart Matt, I love you" Beth said quickly walking away

"I will always hold a special place in my heart for you Beth" Matt said calling after her, only for it fall on deaf ears

Beth quickly and quietly slipped into her room, heading straight to the bathroom closing and locking the door. She turned the shower on and fell to the floor, crying hoping the water would drowned out her sobs. She did love Matt more then she could ever think about loving Paul, but he seemed so happy with Eve she couldn't brake them up even if she did hate the diva. Matt's happiness ment more to her then anything. If she had to suffer then so be it. She would act happy around everyone else when it was killing her slowly on the inside.

Matt walked and sat down on the first bench he came across. No matter how much it killed him he would let Beth be with Paul, it was what she wanted. He would gladly take Beth back over Eve. Eve made him happy, but she couldn't fill the whole that was from Beth. Even though it killed him slowly every time he saw Beth and Paul together he would suck it up. He had to move on, it was his fault, he did say that he was with Eve. He took a deep breath, everything will be ok, if I was ment to be with Beth then I will be with her. Was the main thing running through his mind. He left someone sit down by him "I was wondering where you gone off too baby" Eve said running her hand across his neck

"I just needed some fresh air" he told her leaning forward out of her touch

"What's wrong Matt?" She asked

"Nothing to concern you Eve" He snapped at her

"It's Beth isn't it" Eve said getting up "Fucking wonderful, I thought you were over her but I guess not" Eve said storming off.

Matt watched her walk off, he didn't feel bad that she knew that he was thinking about Beth, or that he would rather be with Beth and not her. Eve was good person, once you got to know her, but she wasn't what he wanted or what he needed. Call him selfish but he wasn't going to give up Eve until he was sure he could have Beth back. He didn't want to feel alone, not when he could feel loved even if it was by the wrong person. He got up and walked back into the hotel to find Eve and convince her that he wants her and only her.

Paul wasn't a fool, he knew that Beth was yet again in the bathroom crying over Matt, he just wished there was something he could do. He wasn't really being fair to Beth, but he was helping her move on well he was getting something he wanted for awhile now. He felt bad that he would only be hurting her once he got what he wanted, but he couldn't help who he fell inlove with.

Eve looked around the empty hall and slipped into the hotel room. It was wrong to be doing this, espically when she really liked Matt, but she knew that he would never love her like he loves Beth. And she wasn't so sure if she really loved him or was using him for her own reasons. She may come off some what dumb to certain people but she was smarter then most people gave her credit for.

Beth wiped her eyes and undressed stepping under the hot water, it was hotter then she normally uses but this time she wanted the pain of the water to take away the pain in her heart. She would give it a few days and if she couldn't take them being together then she would see if she could take a few days off for personal reasons. When she was sure that her eyes weren't red and puffy from crying she got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body. She dug through her bags getting out a shirt that was once Matt's and a pair of shorts, slipping them on. She ignored the looks from Paul and laid down wanting to forget that this was her life.

* * *

><p><em>So first off this chapter wasn't suppose to be until Monday, but I got break from watching my niece today, when she fell asleep for her nap, so it gave me time to go through this story and fix everything, so enjoy, and leave me review!<br>Yes Paul is Justin Gabriel.  
>What's Paul up too?<em>  
><em>If you forgot here's a little tip Paul was trying to get with AJ in the beginning of the story.<br>What's Eve doing?_  
><em>And if anyone has any ideas they would like to see, let me know and I will see what I can do, and you would get credit if I do use it!<em>


	23. Chapter 23: Secrets

Beth sat on the bed looking at the bracelet that Matt got for her. She still wore it, she tried not to but it didn't feel right. With the bracelet on her wrist she still felt close to Matt, like he would come back to her. Even if it wasn't true. Beth slowly pulled her clothes out and got dressed, she was meeting the girls for breakfast around the corner. She walked into the small cafe finding a table she still had to wait for the girls to show. She looked up from the menu when she heard the bell on the door ring. She was shocked to see the diva that walked in, she blinked her eyes not believing what she saw right in front of her.

Beth watched the certain diva the whole time she ate, she wasn't paying any attention to what the girls were talking about. She got up leaving the money for her food and walked out. It wasn't like her to play a spy but she had to know what was going on. Not that it really concerned her anymore, but she couldn't let it happen to someone that she would like to consider a friend at some point.

Beth crashed on her bed after following the diva all around town. She wasn't sure what to do. She was at a loss. She got up and walked the few doors down to Nattie's hotel room. She quickly knocked three times, waiting for the door to open. "Hey Beth" Phil said pulling the door "Baby I'm gonna go, I'll see you for dinner tonight" Phil yelled back into the room

"Ok baby" Nattie yelled back

Beth smiled and walked in sitting on the couch by her best friend "What's going on Beth?" Nattie asked concerned

"I saw something I shouldn't have, and I don't know whether or not to tell the other person involved" Beth said looking down at her hands.

"Does this other person need to know about it?" Nattie asked

"Yea he should know about it, but it's not like he would believe me anyways" Beth said not taking her gaze from her fingers

"You should atleast try Beth, you never know" Nattie told her

"Yea maybe" Beth said sighing

"Beth whatever it is, it will be ok" Nattie said trying to comfort her

"What if it's not Nattie?" Beth asked resting her head on Nattie's shoulder

"I don't know what you're talking about Beth unless you tell me then I can help you"

Beth sighed "I can't tell you Nattie"

"It's ok Beth" Nattie whispered

Beth sighed, she would have to tell him what was going on with his girlfriend, but she didn't want to be the one to ruin his relationship when he was so happy, but it's not like he would believe her anyways. So she wasn't sure on why she was going to risk it by telling him, but if she was in the same boat she would like to know and not find out later when it would hurt more.

Matt meet up with the guys. He felt bad about blowing them off since he was been back, but being with Eve was taking all his time up. When he wasn't with Eve he was in bed sleeping. But Eve had some things to do this morning then she was going back to her own room and hanging out byself for the rest of the day and night. It gave Matt the perfect time to catch up with the guys. He walked into the mall heading to the arcade to meet up with Phil, Kofi and Brian. He took the time to sign a few autographs and take a few pics before meeting up with the guys.

He stopped outside of the arcade doors when something caught his attention, he clenched his fist. He wasn't sure what was going on with him, this wasn't his buisness anymore, but he couldn't help the emotions that were coming out. He walked over to the man and punched him right in the face, causing the man's nose to bleed. He felt a few set of hands grab his arms and pull him outside. "What the hell is your problem?" Phil asked

"I couldn't help it, he's using her" Matt snapped pulling his arms free

"Dude calm down, you don't know that for sure" Kofi said trying to calm his tag team partner and friend down

"That's why he was in there making out with her, when his girlfriend is where?" Matt asked calming down some

"With Nattie at the hotel" Phil told him

Matt rolled his eyes "See" Matt scoffed

"What do you care Matt?" Brian asked

"I just do ok" Matt said sitting down

"But why?" Brian asked again "You're with Eve"

"It doesn't matter why I did it, I just did that's it" Matt told them looking down

He knew that it would all come out by tomorrow that he punched a superstar, and he knew the first person that would want answers but he wasn't sure she would really believe the reason why he did it. No one would believe him. "I'm gonna go guys, I'll catch you guys later" Matt said walking off punching the brick wall that was the mall.

Matt walked into the hotel walking up the stairs, needing the extra time to think what he was going to say. He figured it would be better if he told her now and not wait until she found out about what happened and came looking for him pissed. He walked to her room and knocked on the door. But he didn't get an answer, he walked the few doors down and knocked on another room. "Waiting for someone?" a voice said behind him

"Uh yea you, think we can talk please" Matt said

"Ok" She said

Matt walked to his room, letting her walk in first. Matt sat down on the bed well she sat down across from him on the other bed "What happened to your hand Matt?" She asked taking his hand and looking at the little bit of dried blood and cuts on it.

"That's what I have to talk to you about" He said looking up and meeting her blue eyes with his brown ones

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always welcomed.<em>  
><em>Who's Matt talking to and who did he punch and why?<em>  
><em>What did Beth see, who does she have to tell what?<em>


	24. Chapter 24: Secrets are revealed

"I punched Justin today at the mall" Matt told her not wanting to beat around the bush about it "He was with AJ, they were making out, I'm sorry Beth" Matt said sympathy in his voice

Beth couldn't believe it, did she want to believe it? Beth took a deep breath "Matt I have to tell you something too"

"What?" Matt asked

"This morning I saw and followed Eve, she was with Stu, I'm so sorry Matt" Beth said on the brink of tears

"You're lying to me Beth" Matt yelled walking over to the door "Get the hell out Beth"

Beth sighed and walked to the door "I'm sorry Matt" Beth said softly before walking out.

Matt slammed the door shut. He could feel his blood start to boil. Beth had no reason to lie to him, he wasn't lying to her about what happened. He made sure he had his key card and walked out heading over to Eve's room. He knocked three quick knocks or more like banged on her door until she opened the door "What Matt?" Eve hissed at him

Matt pushed the door open, and walked into the room. He looked around and sure enough there was Stu laying in the bed with his clothes all over the room. He looked at Eve and all she had on was a thin sheet wrapped around her frame. Matt shook his head and walked out pissed off. He wanted to rip Stu apart but he did what he should do and walked out the door "It's over with" Matt growled at her

"It already was over Matt" Eve said smirking shuting the door.

Matt walked by a few guys in the hallway, making his way to the hotel bar. He got himself a beer and downed it on the first drink. He ordered himself another and downed that one too. He was on about his tenth beer, downing all of them. He grabbed the man's arm that was pushing his beer away from him "Don't you dare Phil" Matt growled at his long time best friend

"Talk to me Matt" Phil said leading Matt over to a table

"Eve's hooking up with Stu behind my back" Matt said looking down

"Don't you want to take this as a good thing man?" Phil asked

"Why would I do that for?" Matt asked with attitude

"So you can be with Beth again, the women you belong with" Phil told him

Matt looked down and walked off leaving Phil at the table. Maybe Phil was right. Now that Eve was out of the picture, he could be with Beth again, that was if she wanted to be and if she didn't really hate him after what Paul tells her. Matt sighed and walked to his hotel room door shocked at who was standing infront of it.

Beth slowly made her way to Paul's room, she knocked on his door lightly. Paul pulled the door open "Hey Beth" He said moving aside to let her in.

"Paul, tell me the truth what's going on with you and AJ?" Beth asked not wanting to waste time on it.

"I was using you to get her jealous, so she would see what she was missing out on. I know it wasn't fair to you, but I didn't think we would still be together, you still love Matt, everyone can see it Beth, just go be with him" Paul told her

Beth wanted to hate him, but she couldn't, he was right. But that didn't mean she was going to go running back to Matt. She messed up when it came to her relationship with Matt, he wouldn't just take her back like nothing happened would he? Beth sighed and walked out of the room, realizing that she was only with Paul to cover up her own feelings for Matt. She stopped outside her door, she didn't want to be alone and she really didn't feel like bugging Nattie anymore about her relationship problems. She didn't have anyone else to talk to, she was friends with them, but she wasn't close to them. After the way Matt yelled at her she wasn't so sure she could go knock on his door, he hated her and it wasn't like they were friends anymore. Beth slid her key card in the slot waiting for the red light to turn green, she pushed her door open and took a step in side when she felt a hand grab her and pull her back. Beth spun around "What the hell do you want?" Beth asked pissed off she had the nerve to touch her.

The diva went to punch Beth but she blocked and knocked the smaller diva down on her ass. "It's your fault Matt broke up with me you bitch" Eve screamed at her

"No it's was you for being a little whore like your best friend" Beth said smirking

Eve got up "This isn't over with Beth, I will get you back for ruining my relationship with Matt"

"You ruined it on your own, and I would like to see you try" Beth said slamming the door in her face

Beth changed into shorts and a tee, sitting on the bed Beth looked around, she couldn't take being in her room alone. She wasn't sure where she was going to go but she walked out making sure she had her key card. She walked up the flight of stairs and knocked on a door, but she didn't get an answer she sighed. She didn't want to stand here infront of the door until the person came back. she heard footsteps and moved out of the way. Once the door was opened she walked inside the room sitting on the bed, looking down.


	25. Chapter 25: Friends?

They both were looking at the floor not sure what to do or say. Matt looked up at her, he softly sighed to himself he has really missed being with her. He missed her friendship, and just holding her. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry" Matt told her

"I'm sorry too Matt" Beth told him not lifting her gaze from the floor. She too has missed him, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to just jump back into a relationship with him, but she wasn't sure she could just be his friend either, but she would atleast try.

"I think it would be best if we tried to be friends before we even thought about going out again" Matt told her, hoping she would try. He needed to know that they could atleast be friends if anything.

"Yea, that would be best" She would try for him and for herself, that's all she could do.

"Um if you have nothing better to do, wanna stay and watch a movie with me?" He asked his nerves starting to get the better of him

"I would uh like that" she told him smiling alittle, starting to feel the little flicker of butterflys in her stomach.

They started out the night on opposite sides of the couch, but as the night went on they ended up in each others arms, it feeling right. Matt was laying on the down on the couch in the hotel room as Beth laid on top of him. She moved her gaze from the tv and looked down at Matt. Matt looked up into her blue eyes. They could feel their heads moving torwards one another, neither one wanting to stop it, their lips connecting in a soft kiss. They could feel the spark, the shot of elictricity shooting through there bodies. The kiss turned more heated with Matt licking her bottom lip. They finally broke apart when they needed the air. Beth looked down "I'm sorry" was all she said getting up and walking out the door heading back to her room.

Matt sat up confused on what just happened. She had nothing to be sorry for. He made the mistake of not going after her once he wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He grabbed his key card and ran out he door, chasing after her. "Beth wait" He called after her

"What Matt?" Beth said turning around with tears running down her checks

"What's wrong?" Matt asked pulling her into a hug, gently tracing his finger tips down her back then up again.

"Everything" She told him "I can't just be your friend, when I feel so strong about you. If I can't be your girlfriend then I can't be your friend" Beth told him "Take a few days to think about it Matt, and please don't come after me" She told him stepping onto the elevator

Beth looked at her reflection in the elevator doors, she looked how she felt, Miserable. But she couldn't go on being friends with him when she was so inlove with him. She couldn't get his friendship back, that's not what she wanted. She wanted to be his girlfriend and if that ever happened again then the friendship they had will come back to them. If she couldn't have him as her boyfriend then it would to be hard to be friends with him, she couldn't just put her feelings on hold for him until he was ready to make up his mind about there friendship and if he would ever be ready to move on and be together again.

Beth past by a few fellow superstar's and diva's, that were coming back from an early night out, she put on the best fake smile she could muster, she was sure they could see right through her facade. She quickly made her way into her room, not wanting to make small talk. She curled up under her blankets, and closed her eyes. Her life really felt like some dream or a tv show. She started out the morning wanting to be with Matt, and being with Paul only finding out that he was using her, and that Matt just wanted to be friends. Was she ever going to find a guy that wants to be with her for her not just use her or just wanna be friends?

Matt slowly made his way back to his room, falling backwards on his bed. He figured it would be best if they tried to be friends again to make sure they really did want to be together and it wasn't them just thinking they wanted to be together from the way things ended. He just wanted to be happy even if that wasn't with her, but most importantly he wanted Beth to be happy and in order to find out it was going to take a few days to figure out what he really wanted. Just this time he wasn't going to have any distractions in his way and he wouldn't run from them. He wasn't a coward, just last time he thought it would be easier to have time away from everything to think but leaving turned out to be wrong.

He knew what he was going to do, but he wasn't sure how well it would go over or how bad it would hurt to tell her. But he wanted to take a few extra days just to make sure he was doing the right thing. He could be with her and figure out later on if they were meant to be just to brake there hearts even more if they didn't work out. And now they didn't have to worry about that because they both were already hurting and soon enough it would be over and they would be able to move on. He just had to know that what ever choice he was doing would be the right choice.


	26. Chapter 26: Thinking

Matt was finding it hard to just be at the arena. He spent most of his time in the locker room, he couldn't bare to see the pain Beth was in because of him. The only time he left his locker room was when he had a match. He walked with his head down, not wanting to look up and act like he was happy when he wasn't. He ignored everyone. He didn't care if he came off as a jerk, he just didn't feel like talking to anyone. Especially the few that would talk about Beth. It was easier to block everyone out, then let them in. "Hey Man" Punk said sitting down by Matt in the locker room

"Hey" Matt mumbled

"Feeling any better?"

"Does it seem like I'm feeling better?" Matt snapped at him

"Ok geez don't bite my head off, I was just asking"

"Sorry" Matt told him

"Why don't you just go talk to her about things?"

"Because she told me to take a few days to think about things and that's what I'm doing taking the time to think about everything"

"Do you know what you are going to do?"

"I did but now I'm not sure"

"What's there to know?"

"Everything man" Matt told him getting up and collecting his things

"Just know what ever you decide, I'll still be here for you, through everything" Punk said walking to the door

"Yea ok thanks man"

"You're welcome dude" Punk said walking out of the room

Matt walked out of the locker room, he sighed when he saw Paul standing there, waiting for him "What do you want Paul?"

"I just wanted to say that I hope one day we can move on from this and be friends again"

"Yea when hell freezes over" Matt said walking away

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Paul asked walking after him

"You are, how the hell can you just use someone like you did with Beth?"

"It wasn't easy and I'm not proud of it" Paul told him "But you know what?"

"No what? Enlighten me Paul"

"I don't have to justify myself to you, you are the one being a cowered about everything, you can have Beth again and you are the one walking around here not doing anything about it. It's you that's hurting her more then anyone else. So have a good life Matt" Paul said walking off

He was almost certian the answer he was looking for, he wouldn't find at the bottom of his beer bottle. But he found it easier to deal with his problems drunk because just for a moment he wouldn't have his heart ache for someone. Once the beer quit working it's magic he drug himself upstairs. Before he knew it, he found himself knocking on someone else's door. He wanted to be anywhere but here, but he couldn't make his feet move from the spot he was in. Panic crossed his face. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? He could see the door for the stairs right in front of him, he could turn his head the other way and see the elevator. His mind screamed run but his body screamed stay. His heart quicked it's pace when he heard the jingle of the door handle.

Beth found it hard to move from her spot on the bench in the diva's locker room, not making eye contact with anyone she didn't want to see the pity the would have on their face's. She didn't want to hear the remorse in their voice. It was her fault she lost Matt, it was her that over reacted, it was her fault she didn't have him as a friend anymore. She never took her attention off the cold, grey concrete wall. Everything that wall was, she was feeling. Cold, she felt very alone in the world. Dirty, she was used, she felt dirty on the inside. Grey, she was depressed, down in the dumps. But the wall was strong, it was holding the door, it was holding up a part of the buliding and she was crumbling on the inside. Nattie moved over by her "How you doing sweetie?"

"Why can't he just show up and tell me, so I know if I can move on with or with out him?" Beth asked resting her head on her friends shoulder "I just wanna know"

"I know sweetie and you will know soon enough" Nattie said gently rubbing her back

"I hope so"

"Why don't we go out and get a drink or do some shopping?"

Beth sighed "I don't want to"

"You can't just mope around until he figures out what he wants Beth"

"I don't care I will mope around for as long as I want too"

"I care about you hun and I just hate seeing you like this"

I know and thanks for trying to cheer me up Nattie"

"It's what sister are for"

"Just get over yourself Beth, you don't see me moping around because he broke up with me" Eve snickered at her

Beth got up "That's because you were fucking Stu behind Matt's back" Beth snapped at her moving closer to her

"So what and by the way Stu is a better fuck by far then Matt is" Eve smarted off walking out of the room before Beth had the chance to touch her

"Relax Beth" Nattie told her. Beth grabbed her things and stormed out of the locker room, storming out of the arena.

She laid curled up under the blanket's keeping her tears at bay. She was fed up with crying over him. She was sure she would be out of tears soon if she kept crying over him. She was finding it harder to go about her day with out thinking about Matt. She tried to talk to family but her mind would go to Matt and she would look like a fool for askeing the other person what they were saying the umpteenth time. She stared up at the white ceiling trying to get Matt out of her head, so she could atleast have some what of a peaceful sleep.


	27. Chapter 27: Was it a Mistake?

Beth groaned and looked over at the clock on the bed side table. It read one in the morning, she didn't who would be knocking on her door at this time of morning or what they could possible want. She shuffled her feet to the door and pulled it open shocked to see him of all people standing in her door way. A smile wanted to grace her lips but she quickly reminder herself he could be here to tell her the one thing she didn't want to hear.

Matt leaned in and kissed her softly, backing her into the room, the door closing shut behind them. The kiss took Beth by surprise, it didn't take her long to start kissing back, letting a soft moan escape into the kiss. Matt broke the kiss he started taking her shirt off, she slip his shirt off, both shirts found there way to the floor. He gently massaged one of her breast as he started to suck on the other one, she fall backwards landing onto the bed. He pulled her shorts off, she raised her hips up when she had to, he threw her shorts with the shirts on the floor. He ran his hands up her legs "oooh god Matt"

He slowly took her panties off; he started to lick her clit "gooodddd Matt" He slowly entered a finger, he started to move it in & out "More Matt" He quickly added another one, he started to finger fuck her hitting her hot spot every time "so close fuck Matt"

"No not yet baby, ur not gonna cum not now"

"Then hurry up & get ur dick inside of me" He pulled his fingers out; he licked them clean

"God baby you taste so good" He got a condom & rolled it on, he got on top of Beth "you ready baby?"

"Yes" she flipped them over & kissed him he bit her bottom lip asking for entrance she opened her mouth for him soon there tongues were fighting for dominance, she finally gave in & let him win. She pulled away from him, she started to suck on his neck, she slowly rose up & moved back a little bit she slowly started to sit on his dick, feeling it slowly enter her tight pussy, he turned them over so he was on top, he slowly started to pull out & push in he kept the same slow rhythm for a few minutes "faster ooh harder baby" He started to slam into her hitting the her spot every time "fuck baby so close"

"Cum for me then baby" a few more thrusts & she came screaming his name, a few more thrusts after that he yelled her name he came filling the condom with his seed, he pulled out of her he took the condom off & threw it in the trash.

He grabbed his clothes and put them on. Beth sat up in the bed sheet wrapped around her "I'm sorry Matt but this was a huge mistake, I wanted to but Matt you've been drinking" Matt just nodded and left feeling alittle hurt.

Beth sat on her bed, trying to take in what this all ment but she wasn't sure. She was positive that her body was craving more of his touch, and the more she thought about it the more she needed him. She threw on her shirt and shorts and left to find Matt. She didn't care, she had to have more, he was her drug and she need another dose of his drug.

They both knew having sex like that was the wrong thing to do, but neither one of them could help themselves. With just one kiss they needed more. With each touch they needed to be closer.

Matt walked into his room and tossed his shirt aside and laid down. He wouldn't take back what he did with Beth. He missed her touch, but more importanly he was missing her. It may have been the alcohol that made him show up at her door, but it was him that did everything else. He pulled open the door shocked that Beth was standing there. Beth pushed her way in. "What are you doing here?" Matt asked her closing the door confused on why she was here when she said it was a mistake the first time.

Beth walked over to him and kissed him, licking his bottom lip, Matt moaned into the kiss opening his mouth for her tongue. Beth smiled pulling away and walked over to the bed giving alittle more bounce in her step, Matt licked his lips as he watched her ass sway back and forth.

Matt crawled on top of Beth. He ran his hands up her stomach over her breasts, and back down. Beth looked up at Matt, she could see the pure lust in his eyes. Matt bent down and captured Beth's lips with his own, Matt licked her bottom lip, Beth slowly opened her mouth to let his tongue slid into her mouth. Matt slipped his hands under her shirt lifting it up, he broke the kiss to pull her shirt off. Once her shirt was off.

Beth placed soft kisses along his abs, kissing her way down then back up, biting each one of his nipples before licking them, she sucked and kissed his neck, sinking her teeth into the soft flesh of his neck. Matt moaned and bit his lip. Beth laid back on the bed, Matt started to kiss and suck on her neck biting into her soft flesh. Beth let a soft moan escape through her lips. Matt kissed his way down her stomach, he pulled her shorts off, he kissed up the inside of her legs, kissing her bare pussy. Beth let a moan out, he pulled his pants and boxers down throwing them to the side. He rolled a condom onto his hard erection.

He got back on top of Beth and slowly entered her. Beth moaned under him. Matt pulled out and pushed back in harder then before, hitting her spot over and over. Beth dug her fingers into his back, Matt flipped them over. Beth placed her hands on Matt's chest and rolled her hips against him, as he thrust up into her. Beth moaned out digging her nails into Matt's chest. Matt flilpped them back over once more. He pulled out and rammed back in bring Beth to her orgasm. The sensation drove Matt to his own orgasm, shooting his seed deep inside of her, filling the condom.


	28. Chapter 28: Are we together or not?

Beth woke up the next morning, her head resting on Matt's chest. She smiled to herself before the realization came back to her of what she did twice with him. She got up and quickly got dressed. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't believe she let this happen. She wanted it but not like this, not the way it went down both times. She walked to the door and turned to look at Matt, he looked so peaceful sleeping. She didn't dare just walk out the door and leave, and have the risk of him feeling like she was using him just for the sex. She sighed and walked over to the chair by the window and looked out the window.

Matt smiled in his sleep and moved to pull Beth closer to him, but found the spot empty. He looked out of one eye and the spot was empty. He sat up yawning and saw the blonde haired hottie he was looking for, staring out the window. He spotted his boxers and slipped them on. He sat on the bed and watched Beth for a few minutes. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her. But last night was no mistake. But how was he going to make Beth think that it was him that wanted it and not the booze talking? Did she feel the same way? He got up and slowly made his way over to where Beth was sitting. "Morning Beth" Matt said cheerful, scaring Beth out of her thoughts.

"Morning Matt"

"Look Beth about last night"

"What's there to explain Matt?"

"The fact that we both wanted it"

"Error in judgement on my part Matt"

"Beth you act like you didn't want this, that you don't want us"

"I do want us Matt, and I did want it, just not like that"

"Then how did you want it Beth?"

"I wanted to be your girlfriend, not your ex"

"What if I wanted you to be my girlfriend again?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it"

"Well we're at it Beth"

"What?"

"Last night when I came to your room, I wanted to tell you that I wanted to be with you again, and one thing led to another and I never told you and with you saying it was just a mistake, I didn't think you wanted to be with me anymore" Matt said looking down

"I thought you were only at my room, because of the alcohol Matt, I didn't know you wanted to get back together."

"It was the alcohol that gave me the courage to show up at your room, but the rest I wanted Beth, and I know you did too"

"I wanted to Matt, I love you, I was being stupid when I broke up with you"

"You weren't being stupid Beth, I love you"

Matt took a step closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Does this mean we're back together?" She asked looking down

"That's up to you Beth"

Beth looked down, before looking into his eyes, she could read that he really want this and she was sure he could see the same thing in her eyes. She put her hand on his neck and pulled him closer crashing her lips onto his. Opening her mouth welcoming his tongue in. She missed this, making out with Matt. She played with the soft short hair that was on the back of his neck. They pulled apart out of air they needed in their lungs "I'll take that as yes" Beth just blushed and nodded her head.

Now that everything was out in the open it made them feel better. How they could have not realized the connection they had and tried to be with other people, just didn't make sense anymore. How could they ever be with someone else, when they couldn't get enough of each other? They were both sweaty and gross, and decided that before they even attempted a little cat nap, they should get cleaned up.

With a slight twinkle in his eye Matt took Beth's hand and led her into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, not realizing Beth was still watching him. He was shocked to feel a slight smack to his ass, and when he turned around she just stared innocently at him. He walked towards her backing her up to the counter and quickly pressed his lips to hers. She opened her mouth letting his tongue inside to deepen the kiss. The bathroom mirror began to fog up. Was it the water or heat between them? Who knows because they didn't even notice. Matt buried one hand in her hair and lifted Beth up onto the counter. His hands moved down her back as he pressed himself against her, his hands finally reached the bottom of her shirt and he quickly removed it. Once that was gone his mouth dropped to her neck, sucking biting and probably leaving a mark. His hands moved lower, teasing past her chest, running his fingers under them, to her waist. His fingers gripped the edge of her shorts, slowly pulling them off as he stared into her eyes. He leaned forward once again teasing, sucking on her inner thigh.

"I thought we were supposed to be cleaning up," she got out in between moans. He laughed and stood back up, and as he did she reached down pushing his boxers to the ground. Beth wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up. Their mouths met again as he carried her into the shower.

The warm water covered them both, relaxing muscles that had been overworked in their reunion. Matt took control of the shower, turning her so her back was facing him. He covered her back with kisses and reached for the shampoo. He loved Beth's hair, and running his fingers through it. Once done, he pulled her closer against him so she could feel him against her back, as he reached for the soap. He lathered it up in his hands and ran them all the way down her body, only pausing to tease and squeeze her nipples, before moving down between her legs. When his hand had reached there, his teasing fingers caused her to push back harder into him, her back against his chest and he let out a groan.

"Have I told you how much I missed you?" he asked starting a rhythm between her legs, she reached around to wrap her hand around his neck bracing herself.

"I think, you need...to show me," she told him out of breath, trying to get focused. She gave up on the shower and needed him inside her now. Beth pulled away and turned facing him. Their lips pressed together again, and she had him pinned to the shower title wall. Even though they were both drenched from the shower, he was able to lift her up easily, they turned so that her back was now pressed against the glass doors. Beth kept one hand around Matt's neck the other against the handle of it to keep herself steady. Matt adjusted her and never broke their kiss as he slipped inside. Her moaning in his mouth only caused him to push harder into her, so hard the glass shook. When the kiss did break it was only Beth begging for more and for him to go harder. With one finale push they simultaneously reached their edge. Matt felt his legs turning to jelly so he carefully laid them in the tub under the shower. He pulled her close as the water from the shower head still rained down on them. As they caught their breaths he moved wet hair away from her face and kissed her again.

"I love you. I'm never letting you go again. Please never leave me."

"I love you too. I'm sorry for everything Matt."

"It's my fault to. But just so you know, you're mine."

Once they finished with their shower and were able to get dressed for the day they walked out hand in hand heading to the closet cafe for breakfast. They ignored the looks they were getting from everyone, and carried on about their business, happy they had the other one back in their life where they belonged.

They didn't notice Eve sitting in the corner of the hotel lobby, glaring dagers through the two of them. She would have Matt back, no matter what the cost was. She smirked when the perfect idea came to mind. She got up and walked up to her hotel room, ready to start her plan. It wouldn't take much to convince Matt. It would just take time to get the dumb blonde haired women out of the picture. Matt belonged with her not Beth.

**_I late update tonight, I wanted to put it up earlier but things came up that I couldn't miss out on today!  
>A huge thanks to ArokLynne for the steamy shower piece! :)<br>_****_Just a few questions:  
>What's Eve up too?<br>Is everything really back to normal for Matt and Beth?  
>Can they really move forward with each other?<br>Or will the past few weeks haunt them?_**


	29. Chapter 29: Eve!

Matt and Beth walked into the arena smiling and holding hands. Everyone noticed how happy they were after everything they had put themselve's through. They kissed before they went their seprate ways. Beth to the diva's locker room and Matt to the locker room he was sharing with a few of the guys. They were sure at some point they would have to really talk about things but if they didn't they wouldn't worry about it. They weren't going to bring it up and cause unwanted drama.

Matt walked into the locker room, he looked around and saw that Phil was the only one in there. "What's with you?" Phil asked

"Oh wouldn't you like to know" Matt said placing his bags down smirking

"I take it the rumours are true, you and Beth are together again" Phil said stopping what he was doing and looking at Matt

"They're not rumours, and yes we are back together"

"That's good and about damn time" Phil said patting Matt on the back and walking out of the locker room. Matt chuckled unpacking his things.

Beth walked into the diva's locker room, smiling. Nattie hugged her "So it's true you and Matt?" She asked

"Yep, and Nattie it feels so good to be with again" Beth said putting her stuff down

They started to get ready for the show when they heard the door open, they turned there attention to the two that walked in "Congrats Evie"

"Thanks Kells, but I'm gonna miss wrestling thou"

I smiled crossed both Beth and Nattie's face "What's going on Evie?" Beth asked faking concerned

"Wouldn't you like to know Beth, but it does concern you"

"How?" Beth asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh you will find out, is Matt in his locker room?"

"Like I keep tabs on him" Beth said annoyed

"Well you should"

"Why's that? He's my boyfriend not my pet"

"Well if you kept tabs on him then none of this would be going on, but I'm happy it is" Eve said walking out

Beth looked at Nattie confused, not sure to what was going on. Ever since she told Matt, Eve was cheating on her she was certain he wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything with her, he wouldn't cheat, that just wasn't him. She wouldn't believe for a second that Matt was cheating on her. But what did she have to do with what ever was going on with Eve? How was Matt in it? Finally having enough, Beth got up and walked out the locker room to find Matt. She saw Eve walk out of the locker room Matt was in for the night. She knocked on the door, Matt pulling it open. "Are you ok baby?" Beth asked seeing Matt upset and pale over something

"Um yea, I will find you later" Matt said walking past her and out of the arena. Beth stood in the same spot trying to figure out what the hell was going on with her boyfriend. She shook her head and walked back to the locker room, seeing that Nattie was the only one in there. Nattie looked at her confused, wanting answers too. Beth sighed and sat down. She explained to Nattie that something was going on but she still wasn't sure, and Matt walked off on her. She told Nattie that he said everything was fine but knew that something was up.

Matt walked outside. Their was no way what Eve told him was true. It couldn't be. He knew he had to tell Beth what was going on, but he was afraid that she would leave him if this was true. He rubbed his face, leaning against the building. He didn't want to believe it, but it could be true and if it was then he would do what he had to, even if that ment loosing the one person he cared about the most.

Eve laughed to herself knowing that everything was true except one tiny part and she wasn't going to tell anyone the truth. Everyone would soon see that Matt was better off with her and not Beth. When everything came to light they would see that Beth was nothing more then some piece of white trash. That was what Beth was, she would never be anything more.

Matt went around and did what he had to do only showing emotion when he had to, he faked a smile for the crowd. He ignored everyone, not talking to anyone. He was still trying to process everything and trying to figure things out. He counted days and to him things just weren't adding up, but what did he know? He walked into catering, looking around to see if Beth was there. She was sitting with Phil, Nattie, and a few others. He slowly made his way over. He sat down by Beth and rested his head on her shoulder "We have to talk?" He whispered so she was the only one to hear.

Before Beth could reply Eve walked in getting the attention of everyone in the room. She smirked looking over at Matt and Beth. What better way to ruin someone and their relationship then infront of all your friends and co-workers. She cleared her throat "Guys I have some news" Matt looked up at her not believing that she was going to tell everyone, when he didn't have the chance to tell Beth first. He got up and tried to drag Beth with him. But the only got to the door when Eve spoke again "Matt, Beth I would wait, I mean after all this does involve the both of you"

That got Beth's attention and she stop walking and turned to the diva wanting to know what was going on. And if Matt wasn't going to tell her, then she would hear it from Eve. "Beth please, this is something you need to hear from me not her" Matt told her softly. Beth turned and looked at him and agreed to go with him.

_**What's going on?**_  
><em><strong>Will Eve's plan work?<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wont be able to update this story until after the holidays.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Happy Holidays :)<strong>_


	30. Chapter 30: She's what?

Beth reluctantly followed behind Matt. She wasn't sure what was going on but she wanted answers. She felt like she needed answers. Beth walked into the room Matt had opened the door to, Matt walked in closing and locking the door behind him.

Matt paced the entire length of the locker room finding enough courage to tell Beth what was going on. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to hear it from Eve?" Beth asked him, her eyes following him as he walked back and forth.

"No it's just" Matt started off saying before sitting down on the bench infront of Beth, he took her hands into his "She says she is pregnant with my child" he told her moving his gaze to the floor. There was no reason to beat around the bush about this, he couldn't save her emotions, she wanted to know, it was his job to tell her.

"Is this legit, she's not trying to split us up?" Beth asked not sure what to think about everything

"It seems real, she gave me a doctors note and everything" Matt explained

"But wasn't she with Stu at the same time?" Beth hated to bring it up but she had too and Matt could get over it. She figured it shouldn't bug him any saying he was back with her and not with any sluts.

"I'm not really sure how long she was with Stu for" It hurt that Eve cheated on him, but he wasn't completly into the relationship he had with Eve. He kept comparing it to the one he had and wanted back with Beth. And that was no way to have a relationship. But he never treated her wrong, he gave her everything she asked for. He couldn't help that he wanted Beth and not her.

"I don't believe for a second that if she is pregnant that you are the father, and as far as I'm concerend Matt it's nothing, this wont tear us apart, we can make it through this, I'm not gonna let you walk outta my life when I just got you back"

"You promise!"

"I promise, but I wanna hear your thoughts on this Matt"

"I dont wanna be the father if she really is pregnant, but I would step up and be a dad. But I just dont think things add up for it to be me but most importantly I dont wanna lose you again"

"Your not gonna lose me over this Matt, I promise "

Matt pulled Beth into his arms "I love you"

"I love you too Matt"

"Let's go see what Eve told everyone, I'm still trying to figure out how her being pregnant would screw me over, I mean if anything, it shows how big of slut she is"

"Matt baby no one ever said she was the smartest diva in the locker room" Beth said smiling, happy to know that Matt thought Eve was nothing more then a common slut running around backstage.

Matt let a soft chuckle out, interlacing his fingers with hers. He was thrilled to know that what ever Eve said wouldn't come between him and Beth. He didn't want to think about what he would do if he didn't have Beth in his life any more.

They walked into catering and looked around they didn't see Eve or Kelly anywhere. The sat down at the table with Nattie and Phil "What did Eve say?" Beth questioned

"Nothing, once you two left she acted like she forgot what she wanted to say and stormed out with Kelly behind her" Phil said taking a drink of his water.

"What's going on?" Nattie asked eyeing Beth and Matt up

Matt explained it to them. They figured out a way to get Eve to confuss about the whole thing being a scam. They were the only four in catering when they saw a pissed off Stu grab a bottle of water. Eve followed behind him "Stu talk to me" Eve begged. Neither on of them noticed the four sitting at the table.

"What do you want me to say Eve, their is a good chance that baby is mine, and all you say is no it's Matt's, it will never be yours so get use to. I'm done with your bullshit Eve, Matt loves Beth and he wont leave her for some dumb ass bitch. And just so you know we're done, and once that baby is born, I will be demanding a dna test, and if it's mine you will never see him or her ever" Stu growled at her storming off.

Eve sighed "What the hell ever Stu" Eve yelled after him turning on her heel stomping off. She would get both Matt and Stu back. They would be begging at her feet wanting to be with her. Just because they thought she was a dumb bimbo, didn't mean she really was.

The four sat there shocked not sure if what they saw was part of a plan or if it was real. Either way they couldn't help but laugh. They knew it was wrong but, everything Eve was going through she deserved, it was her fault no one else's. They were just gonna sit back and watch things unfold infront of them. Matt wasn't sure about going along with the plan, he didn't want it to ruin what he just got back. He couldn't help but feel like he would lose Beth even though she said she wouldn't leave him again. Not over this anyways. "Don't worry Matt, I'm not going any where any time soon, no matter what" Beth whispered in his ear, knowing what he was thinking.

"I can't help it, I have a right to worry" Matt told her softly causing a slight blush to show on her cheeks.

Beth wasn't expecting Matt to worry about her, it felt nice to know that he cared so much about her. It showed her that Matt was the person she always knew he was, caring about everyone else before himself. It was one of the many things she liked about him.

_**I know I said I was going to update this story till after the holiday break which to me includes New years too, but I have been working on this chapter for the past few days and decided to share it with all of you now and not later on. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!  
>I'm not sure if I will update any other stories until after the New Year but keep an eye out, just in case!<br>Oh on a finally note Check out the Poll on Krazy13's channel and vote. Please and thank you! The link is on my page!**_


	31. Chapter 31: Raw 12 26 11

Matt just finised his match with Kofi for the **Superstar tapings** for the **2/29/11** airing on WWE's website. Which goes as follows:

**Main Event: WWE Tag Team Champions Air Boom (Evan Bourne & Kofi Kingston) vs. The Midcard Mafia (Curt Hawkins & Tyler Reks)**

Hawkins and Kingston start things off for their respective teams. Lock-up and Hawkins backs Kingston into the corner. Hawkins feigns a clean break but Kingston knows what is coming and he gets out of the way. Kingston with a drop toe hold into a front chancery. Hawkins reverses into a side headlock. Hawkins with a shoulder tackle, but Kingston comes back with a leaping back elbow for a nearfall. Bourne tags in and they both kick Hawkins, followed by a double kick to the front and back for a nearfall. Bourne with a rana for another nearfall. Reks tags in and snapmares Bourne, followed by a right hand. Reks tosses Bourne into the air, but Bourne counters with a kick to the head. Kingston tags in and hits a double stomp to the chest from the top rope. Reks runs Kingston into the corner and he connects with a succession of forearms. Reks Irish whips Kingston, who counters by trying for a backslide, but Reks escapes. Kingston then connects with a version of Delirious's Shadows over Hell for a nearfall. Reks then scores with a suplex and Hawkins tags in, scoring with some kicks to Kingston. Hawkins chokes Kingston in the ropes and he follows it up with a forearm. Hawkins then connects with a slam for a nearfall. Kingston then avoids another slam attempt and scores a nearfall with an O'Connor Roll. Kingston then nails Hawkins with a dropkick for another nearfall. Hawkins slides out to the floor but Kingston hits a dive onto Hawkins. Reks then tries for a clothesline to Kingston, but Kingston avoids it and Bourne comes off the apron with a running knee to Reks as we go to commercial.

Back from commercial, Bourne hits another rana on Hawkins for a nearfall. Bourne Irish whips Hawkins, but Hawkins instead sends Bourne out to the apron. Bourne comes back with a kick and then heads up top, but Reks distracts Bourne and then hits a Dominator while the referee was with Hawkins.  
>Reks tags back in and chokes Bourne in the ropes. Reks then gains a nearfall. Bourne fights back with kicks to the leg, but Reks nails him with an elbow drop and then locks in a head and arm submission. Bourne tries to fight back with elbows, but Reks nails with a forearm and drives Bourne to the mat for another nearfall. Hawkins tags back in and kicks Bourne in the chest and then slaps him in the head. Hawkins then locks Bourne in a rear chinlock. Bourne fight back with kicks, but Hawkins comes back with a slam for another nearfall. Reks tags back in and he drops a knee to the ribs. Hawkins then tags back in and he nails Bourne with a gut shot, followed by a back suplex for another nearfall. Hawkins then locks back in the rear chinlock. Bourne gets to his feet and he gets himself out of the hold. Hawkins then misses a splash into the corner as Bourne struggles to make the tag.<p>

Reks and Kingston then tag in and Kingston connects with a springboard clothesline, followed by a succession of clotheslines and a dropkick. Kingston, however, misses the attempt at Trouble in Paradise, and Reks sends him into the corner. Kingston then comes back, and hits Reks with a double jump crossbody for a nearfall. Bourne comes in, and nails Hawkins with a knee to send him to the outside. Bourne then with a kick to Reks, and Kingston hits Trouble in Paradise. Bourne tags in and hits Air Bourne for the victory.

**Winners: Air Boom by pinfall (Air Bourne)**

Air Boom celebrate their win.

Beth watched the match from the gorilla, she didn't have a match, since she got injured and has a nasty knot on the side of her face from the match with Alicia Fox. She jumped onto Matt when he walked through the curtain "Congrats Baby" she told him kissing him

"Thanks baby" He told her after he pulled away from the kiss.

"Alright love birds get a room" Kofi joked walking off to the locker room.

Beth and Matt just laughed at him. "I'm gonna go get ready then we can head out" Matt told her interlacing his fingers with hers

"Go where?" She asked leaning into him

"A surprise for my baby" He told her

"Oh really"

"Yep" He told her pecking her lips and walking off to the locker room to shower and change.

Matt showered and dressed in a nice pair of dark grey slacks with a white tee and back dress shirt with a light blue tie. Slipping on a black dress shoes. He packed his stuff up and spiked his hair up. He grabbed his luggage and walked out. He never noticed Eve standing there watching his every movement. A smirk crossing her face.

Beth walked back into the diva's locker room and looked her apperance over. She was wearing a white hem strapless tutu baby doll dress with black lace floral print on the bust, and black lace going around the rest of the dress. A black satin belt under the bust line with a black satin flower. She was wearing white lady's peep high heeled pump's in black lace fabric. Her make up was stunning as always. A bright red lip, black eye liner, a deep chocolate brown eyeshadow, foundation and powder. She had her hair in a half pony, her bangs up in a small pouf. Beth grabbed her stuff and walked out the door almost smashing into Matt.


	32. Chapter 32: Date Night

Beth sat in the passanger seat wondering why Matt was going further and further outta town. Matt pulled into what seemed like an old run down restaurant. "What are we doing here?" Beth asked feeling freaked out by walking into the place.

"It's where I'm taking you for dinner. The inside is better then the outside" Matt told her getting outta the car and running around and helping her out.

"And why couldn't we go some place better?" She asked grasping Matt's hand harder

"Because this place use to be the best place around"

"Yea Matt use to be" Beth said sqeezing his hand tighter.

"Beth it will be ok, I promise. I wouldn't take you somewhere dangerous" Matt said pulling the door open.

Beth looked at Matt, took a shaky breath and slowly walked in holding onto Matt's hand the whole time. Matt smiled and walked behind Beth through the door, stepping up by her side, once they got inside. Beth looked around and was in awe. It wasn't what she was expecting at all. Hunderds of candles lighting the place up, casting a soft golden haze around the small room. Right in the middle of the room was a small table set up with small bowls filled half full with water and a few red, pink and white rose petals floating on top with a floating candle in them.

Matt lead Beth over to the table pulling the chair out for her, Beth sat down as Matt pushed the chair in. Matt placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. He then sat down across from her. "Matt this is wow, it's amazing" Beth said looking into his sparkling chocolate eyes.

"It's all for the love of my life, my very beautiful and gorgeous girlfriend" Matt told her taking her soft hand into his warm rough hand, gently stroking his thumb over the back of her hand, staring into her cool blue eyes that danced in the candle light.

Beth blushed a light shade of pink, but it went unnoticed by Matt in the candle lit room.

Beth smiled as a waiter walked over and poured a glass of red wine. Letting Matt taste it before nodding to tell the waiter it was good. The waiter then poured Beth's glass of wine, then poured some for Matt. He set the bottle of wine in ice by the table then walked to the back.

A few minutes later the waiter came back with two plates of salads. He made sure everything was good then left the happy couple alone to enjoy their garden salads.

Beth placed her napkin in her lap, and started to eat. Matt did the same and dug into his salad. They ate in silence, not eating anything since the morning before they got to the arena. They set their plates to the side. Matt wiped his mouth off, as Beth gently touched the corners of her mouth. She placed her napkin in front of her on the table smiling at Matt. She very happy that Matt brought her here. It has been a while since he has done something so romantic as this. And it was a perfect intimate dinner.

The waiter come back out putting the dirty plates on his cart and setting down the main course. Medium well done steaks with grilled onions on top. A baked potato with everything, steamed broccoli and califlower in a rich and creamy cheese sause. The waiter filled both glasses with wine then left them to eat.

They placed their napkins back on their laps then dug into their steaks. Beth moaned as she ate her streak, never tasted a steak this good in her life. Matt tried to block out the moaning Beth was doing, it was starting to turn him on. Once they were both stuffed from dinner, Matt helped Beth stand wrapping his arm around her waist, he lead her into another room where soft music was being played. He took her hand and spun her into him. He placed his hand on the small of her back and held her other hand in his. She placed her hand on his shoulder. They danced around the room, in the candle light.

Beth wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head on his shoulder. Matt's hand were resting against her plush ass, giving a gently sqeeze every so often. "Tonight has been wonderful Matt, Thank you for everything" Beth softly whispered in his ear, sending chills down his spine.

"It's not over with yet baby girl" Matt told her placing a soft kiss against her head.

"Matt I'm too tired for anything else" Beth told him feeling bad. Matt chuckled softly "What's so funny?" Beth asked getting upset.

"I only wanted to lay in bed and cuddle with you, after dessert"

"Oh" Was all Beth could say feeling embrassed. She dug her head into the crook of his neck feeling her cheeks start to burn from blushing.

Once the song ended Matt lead her back to the table helping her sit once more. The waiter placed bowls of rich, creamy strawberry ice cream with fresh cut strawberries on the side infront of them.

They were only able to eat half the ice cream, still full from dinner. Matt placed a square box infront of Beth "What's this?" Beth asked picking the box up

"Open it and see" Matt told her with a soft welcoming smile

Beth smiled and gently pulled the top off the box, revealing a 14kt white gold diamond vintage pave heart. A glamourous, elegant, diamond heart pendant, set with 40 shimmering diamonds weighing .24ct. On 16" chain. Beth gasped looking at it, it was stunning and breath taking. Beth could feel a single tear roll down her cheek. Matt smiled and placed the necklace around her neck, leaving a soft kiss on her neck. Then placing a soft kiss on her cheek where the tear was.

They laid in bed tangled together. Neither one saying a word. Today being the perfect date to start over after everything they put themselfs through.

_**Aaww how cute, and what a romantic date :) A link to Beth's necklace will be is on my profile. But i'm not sure if it the link works.  
>And if you could vote on the poll on page, please and thank you!<strong>_


	33. Chapter 33: I want you to be the father

After having a peaceful and an amazing night just spending time together, Matt was dreading today. The day he had to go with Eve to find out if she really was pregnant or not. He was still dead set on the fact he wasn't the father or she wasn't even having a baby. It was all some plan to break him and Beth up, but it wasn't going to work, not this time. He slowly slipped outta bed and took a shower. He dressed in jeans and simple tee shirt. He kissed Beth on the cheek, he left her a note and walked out of the room. He didn't want Beth to come with him, he figured it would be best if he went alone. He didn't want to upset Beth over it, but she really didn't want to go either.

Beth woke up and saw the note Matt had left for her. She crumbled it up and threw it in the trash. She couldn't believe that Matt was actually going along with this. Their was no way that she was even close to being pregnant. Even if she was it couldn't be Matt's. Well that's what she kept telling herself. She wasn't sure what would happen if he was, she wasn't going to leave him not again. But she wouldn't put up with Eve bragging about it, if it turns out to be true. She couldn't focus on that now. She enjoyed the night before and wanted to remember it.

Stu woke up getting ready for the day, unlike everyone else he was happy about today. He wanted to be a father and even though he was no longer with Eve, he still loved her. He went along with her stupid plan because he loved her and he thought that she would feel the same way about him after they spent time with each other, but he thought wrong. If it turns out that he was the father of her baby he really would find the best way to get full custody or better yet to get Eve back.

Eve paced the lobby waiting for Matt and Stu. She really did feel bad for using Stu the way she did, but she didn't love him, like he loved her. She was inlove with Matt, and she would get Matt to see that he was inlove with her and not Beth. She had no problem in hurting anyone to get what she wanted. She already hurt Kelly with taking Matt and Stu away from her, but she really didn't care about dumb Kelly, she was only using her to get to Matt and that worked out the way it was suppose to. And this would work out too.

Matt meet up with Stu on the elevator, they both stood in silence away from each other. "Matt no hard feelings ok"

"No hard feelings Stu? You slept with Eve when I was dating her"

"But you didn't love her like I did"

"You love her?"

"Yes, she made me do it, I didn't want to hurt anyone, but we all knew that you weren't over Beth and that you wanted to be with her again. I figured if you found out about Eve and myself you would've came to your sense and go back to Beth, just like you did. It helped you Matt"

Matt sighed, he did have a point. "It's gonna take Eve a while to realize that I wont come back to her, so just have a faith and if she really is pregnant, I really think that you are the father Stu" Matt told him stepping into the lobby to meet up with Eve.

"Thanks Matt, I hope I'm the father."

Eve saw that Matt and Stu were talking, she knew this wasn't good. She would have to find away to make them hate each other. She couldn't have them being friends. "Stu baby" She said kissing Stu on the cheek "Matthew" She snickered.

"Eve" Matt said some what politely

"Eve what's going on?" Stu asked confused

She looked at Matt before turning her attention to Stu "I'm sorry, I want you to be the father of our baby, I love you Stu. Forgive me?" She asked giving him a fake pout

Stu smiled and captured her lips in a kiss. "Of course I forgive you love" Stu told her interlacing their fingers.

"Well since you both want Stu to be the father of the baby, I will just leave you two alone so you can start being a family. You don't need me hanging around you" Matt told them walking away

Eve sighed to herself, that wasn't how it was suppose to go. She turned back to Stu and faked a smiled hoping he wouldn't notice. They walked out to the car and were off to the doctor's office, to find everything out.

Beth was soaking in the tub relaxing, enjoying the warm water on her muscles. She heard the door close. She figured Matt had forgot something and was coming back for it. She didn't bother getting outta the tub, just to see what he left behind and walk out the door.

Matt walked into the bathroom and sat on the counter top "Guess what?" He asked her looking her body over

"What?" She asked keeping her eyes closed

"Turns out Stu and Eve both want him to be the father, so their is no need for me to be around" Matt told her jumping off the counter and stripping his clothes off and getting into the tub with her.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a soft giggle

"Joining my beautiful babygirl"

Beth smiled and moved so she was between his legs. She laid back, her back against his chest. Matt laid his hands on her stomach. "I can't wait for us to have a family one day"


	34. Chapter 34: Family?

_**Beth's POV**_

I couldn't get the words Matt spoke earlier outta my head _"I can't wait for us to have a family one day" _was he being serious? We are just dating. We just got everything back to normal until Eve came along and said she was pregnant. Even if she was it had to be Stu's. Well that's what I hope anyways. But it didn't matter now, Matt said Eve and Stu wanted it to be Stu's so that's how it will go unless it's proven to be Matt's after the baby is born, that is if she really is having a baby. I can't trust Eve for anything.

"You ok baby?" Matt asked placing his hand on my leg

"Yea just thinking" I told him placing my hand on top of his

"Thinking of what?"

"What you said earlier about us having a family"

"I ment it Beth, I can't wait but I'm in no rush either. We just got back together, I'm in no rush to push our relationship into something we are not ready for"

"So you think we're not ready for a baby?"

I heard Matt sigh. "That's not what I ment Beth"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just don't want to rush into anything and have the chance this not work out. I want to be with you I do, but we don't know what the future holds for us Beth"

"I get it, I think" I told him thinking over it. I wasn't so sure I did understand it.

"When it's time for us to have a family, I will be more then happy" Matt told me kissing the back of my hand.

"Ok" I told him softly

I sat in the passanger seat looking out the window. I sighed to myself. When ever something is going good between us, someone or something has to come along and ruin it. First it was Kelly and Eve, then it was us, then it was back to Eve, and now I can't help but think that things wont work out over the small conversation we just had. I know that's not what he ment, but it feels like this relationship isn't going to work out. I don't want to think like that but I can't help it. I want to have a family with him, but now I can't help but doubt us. Even after this whole think with Eve blows over, there is still the fact I might have to put up with her for the next 18 years if she is pregnant and it's Matt's. I didn't want to think the worst in this relationship but it's hard not too. I love Matt, but every time we are happy someone comes along to ruin it, and I don't think that's something I can handle forever. "Matt I know you are going to let Eve and Stu be since they want the baby to be his, but what if it turns out to be yours?"

_**Matt's POV**_

I pulled into a parking lot and put the car into park. I turned to look at Beth. "Then it's mine, there's nothing I can do about that, but I wont regret not being there well she's pregnant, she has Stu for that and I'm sure she will throw the ultra sound picture's in my face and your's so I wont be missing that. And if it turns out to be mine, I will step up and be the good father I was raised to be. But Beth I really do want a family with you. If it happens tomorrow or in a few years, I will be happy either way"

"You mean it Matt?"

"Yes I mean it Beth, I'm not going to let anyone get in the way of us ever again."

"Promise?" She asked quietly

"I promise Beth" I told her softly kissing her sweet lips. Beth was being all quiet. "You ok?"

"Yea, just thinking and no I don't want to talk about it right now. I will just not right now"

"Ok, anything serious?"

"No" She quickly answered

I pulled back onto the road. She answered that question to fast. What ever she was thinking about was something serious, I just wasnt sure what. I really did want to have a family with Beth, but I just wanted to get past the whole Eve thing first. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when everything came out. I know I was telling Beth that I wasn't so sure that Eve was pregnant but I knew that she was, I just wasn't sure if it was mine or Stu's. The only time I didn't use I condom was when we hooked up at the club a few weeks back. I just wasn't sure how long she was sleeping with Stu. But they both wanted it to be Stu's I would let them play family until the results came out. I've thought about this for a while now and I do want a family, but I want it with Beth not Eve. As much as I would love to have a son or a daughter I wanted to have it with Beth. I really hope that Eve's baby is Stu's.

I sighed to myself. I really don't want Beth to start second guessing our relationship. I wish Eve would get it through her head that I don't want her, I don't love her, I love Beth. I want to spend the rest of my life with Beth. I just wasn't so sure Beth wanted the same things as me. I wasn't going to make her stay if she wanted to go, but I would fight for her every step of the way. Something I didn't do last time.


	35. Chapter 35: Will you?

_**Beth's POV**_

We were sitting in the hotel room. I knew I had to tell him, but I wasn't sure how he was going to take it. Hell I still wasn't sure how I felt about the whole thing. But I knew that I wasn't lying and I knew how Matt felt about it. "Beth are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked moving closer to me

I looked down and whispered "I'm pregnant"

"What?" He asked barely above a whisper

I looked at him "I'm pregnant, and it's yours" I told him taking his hand in mine

"Seriously?" He questioned

I wasn't able to read the expression that was on his face. "Yes seriously Matt. I'm about uh three months along"

I could tell that Matt was thinking about it. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid to tell you when I found out and then the whole mess with Kelly and Eve came up" I looked Matt over still not sure how he was feeling about this whole thing. I couldn't sit here in slience when I told him something like this.

"That's why you haven't been wrestling lately"

"Yea that would be why. Matt what are you thinking about?" I asked him but still got no answer for him. "Look I'm going to be in Nattie's room when you are ready to talk to me" I told him getting up and slipping my shoes on.

"Wait don't go" Matt said looking up at me with pleding eye

"Why should I stay here? You wont talk to me about what you are thinking about"

"That's because my head is in mess just give me a few minutes to think about it, but don't leave me here alone"

I looked down feeling bad I didn't give him the time to think about this "Ok" I said slipping my shoes off and slipping onto the bed by him "But just tell me if you are happy or not"

"I'm happy Beth I really am" He said placing his hand onto my stomach. "I can't wait for this really"

I smiled and placed my hand on to his "I can't either"

We sat in silence for a while. I was afraid to know what Eve was going to do about this, I knew for a fact she was going to be jealous and would try to hurt me and Matt by trying to kill this baby, but I wouldn't let her. I wanted to believe that she wouldn't hurt an innocent baby, but I didn't know who Eve has turned into lately. I use to like her before she turned into Kelly's little shadow. At one point I would say that I use to be friends with her and after she became friends with Kelly, I could still stand her until I started to date Matt then that's when she started to plan and want to ruin everything I had, but I wasn't going to let her win.

_**Matt's POV**_

I was in state of shock when Beth told me that she was pregnant. I was happy, beyond happy. I was thrilled that I was getting the family I wanted to with her. But I guess that's the one thing that got me. We really weren't the family I was hoping for. I was going to be the father and Beth was going to be mother, but we weren't husband and wife. I wanted to marry her, but I wasn't sure how she felt. Especially when we just got back together and after everything we just went through. I know there is no one else out there for me like her. "I wanna get married" I blurted out of the blue

"What?" Beth asked looking at me chewing on her bottom lip

"Let's get married and be a real family" I told her

"We don't have to be married to be a real family Matt"

"I know that, but I love you and you love me. So why wait?"

"For many reasons Matt"

"Name one?"

"The fact that we just got back together after what I would like to say was a bad break up. Oh and the fact that Eve is trying to break us up. Oh and the fact you might be the father of her baby"

"Ok they are good reasons, but with us getting married, Eve will back off" I could tell Beth was thinking about it. "So what do you say?"

"I say you are nuts. We are no where near ready to be married yet Matt"

I sighed and got up pulling a small black box out of my suitcase. "Really because I think we are" I told her putting the box in her hand

Beth looked up at me with shock wrote all over her face. "Matt what is this?" She asked softly

"Open it and find out" I told her sitting down on the bed by her.

She slowly started to open the box to reveal a 14K white gold diamond engagement ring with 46 Round diamonds 0.45 tcw. and 30 round pink sapphires gem stones 0.25 tcw. Set in a Vintage Pave engagement ring setting. Two rows step up to the center diamond, and three rows on the band. With a one carat diamond in the center.

"Will you marry me?" I asked her taking the ring out of the box and kneeling down infront of her, taking her left hand in my right hand.

"Matt I don't know what to say" Beth said tears wanting to come out of her blue eyes

"Say you will marry me"

_**A link will be on my profile to Beth's engagement Ring!  
>And well you are there vote on the poll!<strong>_


	36. Chapter 36: Under one condition

_**Beth's POV**_

I looked at Matt then the ring just staring at it. This was the moment I have been waiting for, it's just I'm not sure about it anymore. We only just got back together, but it did seem right. It's not like I would have to get married tomorrow, I could have an engagment as long as I felt that I would need. And if Matt really loves me and really wants to marry me then he will respect my decison on having a long engagment. "Under one condition Matt"

"Ok, what's that?"

"That we have a long engagment, so it doesn't feel like we are rushing into anything. We wait until after the baby is born"

"So what we are talking a few years then?"

"Yea no more then two. Plus it will give us time to plan the wedding with out any stress and not worring about things not getting done since we have time to plan"

Matt sat there looking down. I wasn't sure what he was thinking or if he still wanted to marry me. I felt myself start to get depressed, I closed my eyes, thinking the worse. I opened my eyes when I felt something cold slip onto my finger. "Beth I will wait as long as I have to, just as long as one day I can call you my wife. You are the mother to my baby" He said putting his hand on my still flat stomach "You're the women that has my heart, I love you, I have fallen madly and deeply inlove with you." He finished by kissing me deeply.

After we showed each other just how much we really loved each other, he went to the gym to train with the guys. I was sure he was going to tell them that he was now a man that was engaged. But I didn't care who he told as long as I had the chance to tell a few people. I laid in bed wearing his long sleeve blue plaid shirt and a pair of boy shorts. I was waiting for Nattie to show up. I had to tell her everything. It seems like forever since the last time we have just hung out and talked.

"You'll never believe it" I told Nattie who was laying on the other bed looking over at me.

I was laying on my back, my head slightly hanging off the side of the bed looking at her. "What's that?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"I'm pregnant and engaged" I exclaimed with a huge smile on my face

I could see that Nattie's face lit up "Really? When did he ask you? And how far along? Ooooo let me see the ring" She asked and demanded jumping off the bed she was on sitting on the bed with me.

I held my hand out for her to see the ring. "He asked me just alittle bit ago and I'm about three months along"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? And he has good taste"

"He didn't even know, I just told him. And no Nattie I'm not going to find out what I'm having" I told her, knowing that was the next question out of her mouth.

_**Matt's POV**_

I sat in the locker room at the gym in just my boxers after working out with a few of the guys, the smile on my face never leaving. My hair was wet from the shower I just got done taking. "Alright what's with you dude?" Punk said sitting down by me.

I looked at him and then around at the guys that were standing around. There was Kofi, Cena, Randy, Bryan and Matt or known as Zack. They were all looking at me waiting for me to answer the question. "Well things are just going good for me" I told them

"We can see that, but tell us what's going on?" Randy said a bit annoyed I didn't tell them.

"For one Eve is finally leaving me alone, they both want the baby to be Stu's" I told them

"That's good, now tell us the rest" Cena said taking a seat

"Well let's see I'm getting married"

"When?"

"Not really sure but in about two years or so" I told them

"That's what Beth wanted wasn't it?"

"Uh yea, she said that she wanted to make sure that we're not rushing into anything"

"You do know that she will just keep pushing the wedding back, then break up with you and never see you again" the Long Island Iced Z star said, earning him glares from every one.

"It's not like that. We just got back together, plus she's three months pregnant. I think it would only be best to wait, so she doesn't get over stressed and lose the baby" I told eveyone getting up and finished getting dressed.

"Man I didn't know that, I'm sorry I said anything, just forget I said anything"

"Already forgotten" I told him

"Well congrats man, you're gonna be father and a husband. Seems things really are going good for you"

"Thanks guys" I told them walking out earning pats on the back from everyone.

It really was easy to say that what Matt said I forgot all about it, but really it was eating away at me. What if Beth really was only gonna push the wedding back everytime it got closer and closer then decide she didn't want to be with and break up and leave me all alone, taking my son or daughter with her and I will never get to see the first steps, first words and everything else that comes with being a father. I didn't want to think about it, because I knew deep down that Beth would never do that to me.

_**I have decided that this story will end in 4 more chapters!**_


	37. Chapter 37:  Traffic Jam

_**Beth's POV**_

We were in the car headed to the next arena. I really was starting to be happy that in a few months I will be staying home. Of course I'm gonna miss all my friends and Matt. Matt we still haven't talked about where we will be living at. As much as I would love to move to Tampa I didn't think that I could just move away from my family. And Matt had his brother Mike in New York. But where ever we did decide to live I would be happy because I was with him.

I looked over at Matt and it was like something was going on with him. He hasn't said more then two words to me since he got back from the gym with the guys. I asked him if anything was wrong and he said nope he was fine and happy. But he is never this quiet unless something is bothering him. I tried to figure out if I did anything but the only thing I could think of was the fact I wanted to wait a few years before getting married. But he was just fine with that earlier.

I chewed on my bottom lip. Trying not to stress over this, it wasn't good for me to stress out over the little things or major things for that matter. "Matt" I said breaking the silence for the last hour or so.

"Yea baby?" He asked stopping in a traffic jam.

"Huh, wonder what happened" I told him, not having enough courage to ask him again what was going on with him.

"I would guess a car accident this late at night. You have plenty of drunks out. And then you have your typical teenagers street racing" Matt said sending a very small smile my way

"Or you have your grown ass men, wanting to be teenagers again racing thinking they're cool" I told him which caused him to laugh as we moved forward a little. "Did I just get a laugh from my fiance?" I asked a bit shocked.

"Yea, I know I haven't been the best person to be around since this afternoon. I'm sorry about that, but I'm just thinking about a few things."

"I'm here for you Matt. I hate when you keep things from me. As we both know it can and will tear us apart."

"I know Beth, but I promise it wont tear us apart, and I will tell you what's bugging me before it even starts to tear us apart. I just need to think about it and get everything in order"

"Ok, I just want us to talk, it was the one thing we didn't do before and look how they turned out" I told him as the cars started to move slowly.

_Matt's POV_

"I promise you it wont happen again, we love each other, just because we screwed up once doesn't mean we will do it again. I'm sure we have learned from our past mistakes" I told her slowly moving forward only to stop again.

"I know I learned from it. And I do love you, I just don't want to anything to break us up again."

"Beth I promise nothing will break us up." I told reaching over and taking her cold hand in mine. "Are you cold baby?"

"A little but I'm fine" I turned the heat on "Matt you didn't have to"

"Nonsense I can't have the future Mrs. Korklan freezing, when she's taking care of my baby" I told her placing my hand on her stomach.

I looked over and saw that she was smiling and placed her hand on top of mine. "I do like that sound of that"

"Me too baby me too" I told her "We have to figure out where we are going to live. I wouldn't mind for now, living in Tampa and we can keep your place so when ever we go visit your family we can spend as much time as we want in New York at our own place. And then after our little baby grows up some and starts school, we can figure out what place has the better school district. That is if you dont mind."

I knew we had yet to talk about where we are going to live and that's the best I can come up. We have five years before we have to worry about sending our kid off to school so we would have plenty of time to figure that out. "I think for now that's good, and we have time and can figure everything out later on down the road."

"Ok" I told her when we free to continue on the way.

I knew I was being a fool about the whole thing, Matt had said. But I couldn't help but wonder if it was true. Was she going to keep putting the wedding off? Was she going to leave me? "Beth?"

"Yea Matt?"

"You hungry?" I asked her, to afraid to ask her if she was going to leave me. I was sure it would lead to us fighting and that was something I didn't want to happen in the car or well she was pregnant. But I couldn't wait six months to ask her. I would just wait until we got to the next hotel.

"Yea alittle"

"Ok" I told her pulling into a late night diner that seemed to be pretty busy for this time of night. I cleared my thoughts from mind and would worry about them later. Right now I was going to focus on Beth and my unborn baby.

_**3 chapters left!**_


	38. Chapter 38: Let's Talk

_**Beth's POV**_

I watched as Matt paced the hotel room. It was really starting to make me sick. I put my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom. As I was puking my guts out I felt Matt gently rub my back and hold my hair back. I would've smiled but I was to busy with my head in the toilet throwing up everything I ate in the past few hours.

I wiped my mouth and flushed the toilet. "Morning sickness is the worst. But I don't get why it's called morning sickness for, you can throw up any time of the day." I said as Matt helped me up.

"I have no clue baby. I don't know much about pregnancies"

I sighed as I let Matt help me back to the bed. "Thanks baby"

"You're welcome. But uh I think its time we talk" Matt said sitting down by me

"Talk about what?"

"About what's going on with me" I looked at him, and nodded so he knew to continue. "I told a few of the guys about asking you to marry me and they were all happy and then Matt said something that shouldn't bother me but it wont leave me alone."

"First which Matt?" I asked trying to stay relaxed and calm.

"Cardona"

My face fell, everyone knew that he can put his foot in his mouth almost all the time. "What did he say?"

"He uh said that you would keep putting the wedding off then after few years or so you will call the wedding off and leave me."

"You know that's not true Matt. I wouldn't do that, I couldn't even think about doing that to you."

"I know that and that's what I told them, that you wanted to wait until after the baby was born and old enough to be apart of it."

"Then what's the problem Matt, because I don't see one?"

"The comment has got to me more then I thought it would. I know it's not true but I can't get the thought to leave me alone."

"Then you have doubts about us Matt. Think long and hard, do you want us to be together? Do you love me as much as you say you do? Do you really wanna marry me? And don't think about this baby, just forget that I'm pregnant well you think it over. Because having a kid grow up in a home where his or her parents don't get along is no way for them to grow up. Can you do that for me Matt?"

"Yea I can do that for you. I'm gonna go sit outside in the cool air and think about everything."

I nodded as Matt walked outside. I was really hoping that he could figure out what he wanted and I was hoping that he did want to be with me. But in order for what dummy said to fully leave him alone he needed to think long and hard about it.

_**Matt's POV**_

I walked outside and sat down in the chair, over looking the city. Most the time I would take in the stars I could see and the view but not right now. Of course I wanted to be with her. Their was no one else I wanted to be with, she was the only one for me. Do I love her as much as I say I do? No, I love her more then that, I don't tell her enough how much I love her.

Of course I wanted to marry her, I don't care if the wedding is tomorrow or in twenty years. I would still feel the same way about her then as I do now. Maybe I did have doubts but right now the women I love is inside worring over this, and she shouldn't be.

I slowly slipped under the covers, not to disturb her if she was sleeping. I slipped my arms around her. Interlacing my left hand with her right hand and resting my right hand on her stomach. I kissed her shoulder. "I love you Beth, always will" I whispered in her ear.

"I will always love you Matt."

"I thought you were sleeping"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why not? Are you feeling ok?" I asked starting to panic hoping that nothing was going on with the baby.

"Yea I'm fine Matt, relax will ya. It's just I'm use to being in your arms when I fall asleep, that it's hard to fall asleep other wise."

I smiled "It's hard for me to sleep when you're not in my arms too."

"Is the mighty highflyer going soft?" She asked in a mocking tone with a soft giggle.

"Hey I never said I was mighty and tough. It's known every where that I have a soft and romantic side to me."

"Hmmm you got me there. But baby we have to talk about baby names and start getting everything we need, so the nursery is ready."

"I know baby, when we get time off we can shop and get everything ready."

"Ok, what about names?"

"We can talk about that in the morning. Right now you need your rest."

"Night, I love you Matthew"

"Night, I love you Elizabeth" I chuckled softly as she whined. "What?" I softly asked her.

"Did you really have to use my birth name?"

"Yes, you used mine, and it is your name, Beth is nickname, just like Matt is. I happen to like it."

"Fine, but don't get use to calling me Elizabeth."

"I wont, and soon enough I will be calling you either Mrs. Korklan or mommy"

"And I'll be calling you daddy"

"You already do" I smiled as she tried to hide her face, by pulling her arm up. "I think you're cute and very sexy when you blush."

That only made her bury her face into the pillow. I placed a few kisses on her shoulder, before closing my eyes. It wasn't long before I heard soft little snores. I smiled bigger and gently pulled her closer to me. This was the only place I could even dream about being right now and forever. This was the right choice me, for us. I felt myself fall into the darkness of sleep.

**2 Chapters left!**


	39. Chapter 39: It's a lie

_**I just wanna warn everyone that this chapter jumps from one POV to another, so just bare with it. Enjoy!**_

_**Eve's POV**_

The nerve of her, I was the one pregnant, that's how I was going to win him back, but no she has to be pregnant too. I had to find a way and quick to get Matt back, he would be mine. I smirked knowing what I had to do. I saw him walking alone backstage. I quickly began to cry and held my stomach. "Eve are you ok?" Matt asked walking up to me.

_'Pefect' _"My stomach it hurts bad, but Stu has to go out for his match" I lied to him as tears rolled down my face.

"My match is over with what can I do for you Eve?"Matt asked with concern in his voice.

"Hospital, can you take me?" I asked sniffling alittle.

"Yea, come on" Matt said placing his hand on my back leading me through the place.

"Matt what's going on?" Beth asked as we turned a corner where she was walking down the hall.

I stayed in the little position I was in, as Matt explained things to Beth. I wasn't to thrilled when Beth said she was going to come with, but she was giving herself a front row seat to see Matt take me back. So I didn't care if she came with or not.

_**Matt's POV**_

I wasn't sure what was going on with Eve, and even if I do hate her right now, I couldn't let her suffer in pain for another hour for Stu to be done with his match. I was happy that Beth was going to come with, so Eve wouldn't try anything. I wouldn't put it past her right now.

Beth drove as I sat in the back trying to keep Eve calm and relaxed about everything. Once we got to the hospital I helped Eve in. She got signed in and waited holding onto her stomach as more tears poured out of her eyes. It wasn't long before a nurse was helping her to the back.

"Do you think it's an act or something?" Beth asked

"I'm not sure" she could be going through something big here, or she could be acting. I just wasn't sure what one to believe at the moment. "What do you think?" I asked being dumb as I already knew the answer to that question.

_**Beth's POV**_

"It could be either one, but you should call Stu though"

Matt nodded and got up and called Stu. I wasn't sure what they were saying to each other. I know I haven't been Eve's biggest fan lately, but I didn't want her to lose her baby if she really is pregnant. "He's on his way" Matt said sitting down by me.

I leaned into him as he put his arms around me. "This is scary, I hope we don't go through anything like this."

"I hope not" Matt said plaing a soft kiss on my head.

_**Stu's POV**_

I tossed my phone in my bag and took off to the hospital. I mad it there in a record time of 5 minutes, when the hospital is 20 mins from the arena. I was shocked that I didn't get pulled over driving like a mad man. I parked the car and ran in. "Where is she?" I asked running up to Matt and Beth.

"In the back with the doctor." Matt said

I sighed and sat down. I tried not to think about her loosing the baby, but the damn thought wouldn't leave me alone. We just got our relationship back to where we wanted it to be. We had everything planned out for when they baby was born. I couldn't imagine anything happening.

Eve's POV

I lied to the doctor about my wrist hurting alittle. I told him I just wanted to make sure nothing to serious was going on. I couldn't believe that I not only fooled Matt but Beth too. I stopped mid step when I saw Stu sitting there his head in his hands. Matt holding onto Beth. He really did love her, they loved each other.

But I learned that Stu really did love me and I loved him more then I was letting on. I may not have got Matt but I had Stu which was way better. The only thing I had left to do was clear the air with everyone and hopefully I wouldn't lose the one person that I cared the most about.

I gulped and walked over to everyone. "Guys I think we need to talk" I told them looking around at everyone.

"Talk about what?" Stu asked

"A few things but let me explain everything before anyone says anything"

I looked around as they nodded. "I'm sorry to all three of you, I was never pregnant, I just said I was to get Matt back, I faked a stomach pain to once again get Matt back. And well I was trying to win Matt back I didn't see the love I had for you Stu. I do wanna be with you and have a family with you someday if you still want to be with me. For everything I put you two through I'm sorry." I told them looking down after seeing everyone's faces.

"Eve I'm mad at you for taking everything this far, but with time we can work past this and be friends again. But you have to understand that is all we will ever be is friends, I love Beth, she is my life now"

"I get that Matt. I want you guys to be happy and congrats on the baby and getting engaged. You two are perfect for each other. I would like to be friends again one day. I'm sorry for everything"

"It made us stronger Eve. Thank you, I hope things work out for you and Stu. And maybe one day we can be friends again, like we use to be. I'm still mad at you for what you put me and Matt through but it really did make us stronger."

"You're welcome, I do hope we can be friends again Beth. And I really am sorry"

I sat down by Stu as Matt and Beth left. "Stu baby, talk to me. I'm sorry that I lied to you" I told him placing my hand on his.

_**Stu's POV**_

My head was racing. Everything I believed to be the truth was a complete lie. It didn't stop me from loving her, I did want a family with her, but the trust I had with her was now gone. But I could never stop loving her over this, we would just have to work through it. "I don't think I will ever get why you did this all this for, but I love you Eve. It's gonna be awhile before I can trust you again, and we have alot to talk about and work through. But I know we can get past all of this and be happy. And once we do then we can talk about starting a family"

"Thank you for another chance that I really don't deserve, but thank you" Eve said hugging me.

"You deserve this chance Eve" I told her wrapping my arms around her, kissing her head.

_**The next chapter will be the last one!**_


	40. Chapter 40: Weddings!

**_Welcome to the last chapter of this story! Enjoy!_**

_"I do"_

_"I now prononce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"_

_Matt and Beth smiled as their heads moved closer and closer until finally they met in a sweet kiss. During the kiss Matt tilted her down in his arms. Everyone cheered for them, there was a few whistles mixed in. "I proudly introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Korklan" The preacher announced as Matt and Beth held hands walking down the aisle._

_They enjoyed the reception, no one smashed cake in no one's face. Beth was dressed in a short white dress, not wanting to stay in her beautiful dress and have the off chance something get spilled on it. They danced there first dance as husband and wife to the song I Don't Want To Miss A Thing by AeroSmith._

_Once everyone left Matt and Beth head to the honeymoon suite at the best hotel in town. They got married in St. Louis, they had a quiet country side wedding amoung the gardens in mid spring._

_Beth had a little girl that weighed 6 pounds and 16 ounces. They named her Kaycee Marie Korklan. She has brown eyes like her daddy and dark blonde hair. She looks alot like her mommy, but can be just like her daddy. She instantly became her daddy's little princess. She was the flower girl at her parents wedding, she is 2 and half years old. She wore a pink fluffy dress with her hair in pigtails with pink ribbons._

_Matt wore a black suit with a white shirt, a white vest and baby blue tie. Matt had his younger Mike as his best man, then his older brother, then Beth's brother then he had Punk. They wore a black suit with baby blue vests and ties._

_Beth's dress was a Soft Shimmer Organza gown with elongated bodice, jewel encrusted neckline and multi-tiered ruflle skirt with a semi-cathedral train. The brides maids wore light pink Satin Floor Length dresses._

_Oddly enough over the past 2 years, Beth and Eve became friends again, but Nattie was her maid of honour, then it was Alica, Rosa then Eve. It was a few months after Beth had Kaycee that Eve found out that she really was pregnant and it was Stu's. She gave birth to a little boy, they named Mason Lee Bennett. Beth had Chase who was Matt's nephew as the ring bearer. Who was dressed just like his dad but instead of a baby blue tie he had on a baby blue bow tie._

"You ok baby?" Beth asked pulling her husband out of his thoughts

"Yea just thinking" Matt told told her smiling up at her.

"Thinking about what?"

"How we started to date, and got married"

"What brought this on?"

"The fact I'm about ready to walk my little princess down the aisle."

"Aawww baby" Beth said kissing his cheek careful not to get red lip stick on his cheek.

"I can't believe that she is getting married. She really grew up fast."

"It's surprising that she is getting married to Mason Bennett of all people." Beth added in.

"Yea it is but they do love each other, and I'm not gonna ruin that for her."

"You best not dad. After all I'm 24."

"That you are princess"

"Must you call me princess?"

"Yes I must you will always be my princess Kaycee" Matt told her hugging her and placing a soft kiss on her head. "I'm happy for you Kaycee, but I think your groom is waiting for you."

"Can't have him waiting to long sis" Joey said walking up.

"Joesph Korklan behave yourself." Beth told him

"Son why are you not in the line up to walk down the aisle like you should be?" Matt asked his 22 year old son.

"Uh I'm heading there now" Joey said pointing and walking off.

"He really is your son Matt" Beth said

"I know, should I feel bad for him?" Matt asked joking around.

Beth playfully hit his arm "I'll see you both out there" She told them making her way to sit down for the ceremony.

Matt walked his daughter down the aisle and gave her way. He tried not to cry during the ceremony but he found it hard not to. He didn't see it as he was losing his daughter but gaining a son. At the reception he danced the father daughter dance to the one song they always danced around to when she was little. He found it sweet and almost shead a tear if it wasn't for his daughter making him laugh. They danced to Tim McGraw's My Little Girl.

Once the reception was over Matt pulled his daughter and his son-in-law off to the side and handed them an envolope. Inside was a 5 day cruise to the Bahama's, where they had a week stay in the Bahama's in the best resort. Beth and Matt paid for the cruise and Eve and Stu paid for the stay at the resort.

Matt stood with Beth, Eve and Stu as they watched the newly wed couple drive off in the back off a white stretch limo. "Can you believe it?" Matt said

"Now its time for Joey to go out and get married" Beth said leaning against Matt.

"Yea right mom, I'm enjoying the single life right now." Joesph said walking by them with a girl on each arm

"He really is my son isn't he?" Matt said shaking his head at his son.

"Yea his dad was quite the player" Eve said rolling her eyes making Beth laugh some.

"Shows what you guys know. I was quite the player when I was a teen." Everboby laughed, which made Matt pout some.

"We believe you baby" Beth told him softly kissing him.

They said there good byes and left to go home. They were happy that their daughter found love and was happy, but they were sad they day was over. After all of the years of being together and everything they went through at first the were happy to have found that HighFlying Dominate Love with each other.

_**Thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed and alerted this story!  
>I'm still not sure if there will be a sequel or not, I like how this ended!<br>There is a link to the Beth's dress and the bride's maid dresses on my profile, that is if they work!**_


End file.
